Thirty Year Reunion
by metforce
Summary: Cyborg brings the Titans together thirty years after their break up. Meet the kids and find out if there is more to their little reunion than just wine and small talk. Established couples BBxTer, SFxRob, RaexMorph.
1. Chapter 1

**Thirty Year Reunion**

Cyborg brings the Titans together thirty years after their break up. Meet the kids and find out if there is more to their little reunion than just wine and small talk. Established couples BBxTer, SFxRob, RaexMorph. The original Titans are not mine. Their offspring are lame figments of my imagination. (Morpheus is a small tweak on the Greek god of Dreams)

**Chapter I: Cyborg**

Cyborg stood outside the tower facing the city scanning the horizon. "Damn it," he said softly to himself. Everything was blurry in his one eye. He quickly found his spyglass on his belt and pulled it out then extended the lens tube and raised it to his good eye. "Much better," he replied to himself as the city skyline came into focus.

"Ahoy captain Cyborg, does ye see any sign of ye ole Titans me matey?" said a gruff female voice followed by a restrained giggle.

"That's enough Aimee," Cyborg quickly replied. "Keep it up and I'll give your mother a bad report."

"Sorry," Aimee replied in a slightly scared voice.

"It sucks being old, huh Cyborg?" said another girlish voice.

"Don't you start too Haley," Cyborg retorted. "I still have some pull with your parents."

"Come on Cyborg," Haley complained. "I'm nineteen now. For crying out loud I've been here three years. I'm technically on my own."

Cyborg lowered his spyglass and turned to face his comrades. The two girls stood several feet behind him looking out over the ocean. A cool breeze filled the air blowing Aimee's long blond hair across her face.

Aimee was sixteen and the newest member of the Titan legacy. She was a slender girl almost a foot shorter than Haley when she stood next to her. Cyborg smiled; she was a dead ringer for her mother. She wore the standard Titans blue body suit with black boots and the T4 emblem on her chest. When her training was over she would be allowed to develop her own look. Cyborg figured she'd add another six inches to her frame before she left the group.

Terra had opposed Aimee joining the group because of her age and the fact that she was Garfield and her only child. Her sudden relentance without explanation had been a surprise to all of them. Maybe Garfield had some pull in that household after all.

Haley stood staring at him, her arms folded across her chest. She wore a light gray body suit with a silhouette of a rabbit on her chest that only she knew the meaning of. Her long dark hair was wrapped into a tight ponytail that went half way down her back. She had dark cunning eyes, a no-nonsense attitude and a deadly roundhouse kick; a born leader and every bit Robin's daughter. Whatever genes Starfire had passed on to her Robin's had buried long ago. About the only hint of her mother was her unusually tall and slender frame.

"This isn't going to work," Haley dully announced.

Cyborg groaned in frustration. Aimee looked at Haley with fearful eyes then turned to Cyborg for reassurance. Aimee idolized Haley. The two were nearly inseparable over the months they had spent together. To Haley, Aimee was a malleable piece of clay to be molded by her into a fine sculpture. Cyborg wondered when the young girl would cry uncle and tell her elder to stick it. He had tried to warn Haley about being overbearing with their new recruit. So far, however, they were still the best of friends.

"Don't worry, we act cool, give them a good meal, then let me do the talking. Got it?" Cyborg's voice was stern on the last point. Aimee offered a slight smile while Haley was completely unaffected. She would grudgingly go along with his hair-brained scheme because Cyborg was the elder statesman of the group.

Cyborg was almost fifty years old; too old to be in the hero business. The original Titans had moved on with their lives long ago. But he was still here; it was the only thing he knew how to do. His hair was peppered gray and his skin, what little he had, was starting to wrinkle. He had no idea why these kids put up with him. They kept him on his toes though. Without them he'd have relegated himself to the scrap heap long ago.

The fourth generation of Titan's had started. Now his friend's children were part of the group. He felt like an old school teacher whose first pupil's were coming back to check on their kids. In some ways that's what was happening.

"Who do you think will get here first?" Aimee asked.

"My parents have the shortest drive so my guess is they'll be here last," Haley replied.

"Both your parents will get here before Raven does," Cyborg countered as he turned then continued to scan the horizon facing the city. The sun was falling rapidly behind him and the whole city was turning red.

"Why do you say that?" Aimee asked.

"Because Raven won't get here until after the sun sets. That's just the way she operates now," Cyborg explained.

"My Mom and Dad have talked about her but we've never met," Haley replied. "She was one of the original Titan's wasn't she?"

Cyborg sighed as he reflected on his former colleague. Raven was the first to leave the group. She had nearly destroyed them all. None of the Titans really understood why she had turned on them. Though she never told any of her friends why Cyborg figured Raven had finally succumbed to the dark side of her soul. It was Morpheus who had brought her back from shadow and returned her to the light. After he and Starfire had freed the Titans, Morpheus abducted Raven and took her to the underworld as his wife. Their union produced two sons who became Raven's total obsession. Her infrequent visits with Cyborg over the past thirty years were always brief, always at night and always with her sons in tow.

"Yea she's an original all right," Cyborg answered in a dreamy voice. "It will be good to see her and the twins."

"She had twins?" Aimee inquired.

"Yup, two boys," Cyborg continued. "Right after she left us."

"Then they should be thirty-year old men by now; that's really old?" Haley chided Cyborg.

Cyborg grinned to himself. "If you say so, but I'd wait until they get here before you pass judgment."

"Are they cute?" Aimee chimed in. Haley looked at her partner then rolled her eyes in disgust. Aimee's infatuation with meeting members of the opposite sex bordered on an obsession. Cyborg thought to himself that it was a good thing Garfield didn't know about that, especially if he was anything like Robin.

"Yea, they're cute," Cyborg stifled his laughter when he thought about it. The girls would definitely be surprised when they arrived.

"Cool," Aimee replied. She was looking forward to meeting them.

Cyborg looked through his spy glass and spotted the first of their arrivals. "Quick girls, who'll get here first?"

"Why, do you see them?" Aimee asked impatiently.

"Yup," Cyborg replied. "Hurry up if it's going to be a fair guess."

"I'll say Haley's," Aimee quickly decided.

"No way," Haley replied. "My parents are always late."

"And the winner is," Cyborg paused to build the tension, "Haley with her guess that Aimee's parents would get here first."

"Hey wait a minute," Aimee protested. "Haley said that her parents would be late, not that mine would get here first."

"Well I guess you're technically right," Cyborg replied.

"Oh who cares," Haley piped in, "we weren't betting anything anyway."

"Well I just wanted to be sure Cyborg wasn't going to use this to assign kitchen duties," Aimee replied.

"Ahh," Cyborg whined, "you girls never let an old man have any fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Terra and Garfield**

The three Titans watched as a large bird approached the island. After several minutes they could make out a giant green eagle with a woman perched on its back. Aimee and Cyborg waved enthusiastically as the eagle circled the island once then screeched in triumph. After a brief glide on the evening breeze the eagle swooped down in front of them. A few powerful strokes of its wings halted it in mid air as a woman with flowing blond hair holding two hats slipped off its back and gently landed on the ground. Garfield morphed back into his human form and planted his feet firmly underneath him.

Time had not been overly kind to Garfield, most of his hair was gone and what little he had left was sprinkled with silver. Not unexpected since he too was nearing his fiftieth birthday. He wore a brown sweater with the words "GEO School" stamped in neat white letters across the front. A pair of khaki shorts held up by a brown belt helped accentuated his bony knees. Tan wool socks protruded out of his fine field boots and went half way up his green calves.

One thing Garfield wasn't, surprisingly, was overly fat and out of shape. Between the hiking, backpacking and kayaking, how could he be? It was by great luck, or good pickin' as he often said, that his wife chose a profession so involved with the outdoors. Terra was a field Geology professor at the state university in Arizona. She had been for twenty years. The two of them would always have a group of students camp out with them by their adobe house in the canyons during the winter and spring semesters. Garfield and Terra would march the greenhorns up to their place, Terra and the group would do field work for a few weeks then Garfield would take them all home in style; a white-water rafting expedition back to civilization. Terra's class was the most popular among the geology students so she never had any trouble filling her class quota.

Terra loved her work. Being with young people and rocks would always be a source of strength for her. University life was also beneficial to their daughter who had followed them around constantly since she was born. The canyons near her adobe home were her refuge. Running her hands over the all the rocky surfaces soothed her and gave her strength during the dark times in her life. She would often spend hours just touching them, reflecting on the wide expanse of time they represented. Garfield often complained to her that she spent more time with her rocks than with him, insisting that if she did this for much longer she'd turn into one. Terra would always playfully reply that at least the rocks didn't kick her in her sleep and that one day she would return to rock "hopefully as a good piece of pink New England granite," to which Garfield would reply, "yea, all old, hard and craggy!"

Garfield took several long labored breaths after he landed, "Man, I flew all the way out here and my arms are killing me!"

"From Arizona?" Cyborg said with a half smile as he enthusiastically shook Garfield's hand.

"No silly," Garfield replied, "from the airport. We got a flight this morning from Flagstaff. You're lucky you caught us before we went up to do our field work."

"Where's your luggage?" Cyborg asked.

"They'll bring it out to us later," Terra replied as she stepped forward. "Garfield's a little old to be hauling everything out here." She hugged her husband and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Don't forget your hat, dear." She quickly put a wide brimmed canvas hat on his balding head then plopped a similar hat on herself.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile.

"Covering up the old chrome-dome?" Cyborg chided him.

"Got to unless I want to be scratching sun burn for a week," he jovially replied.

Cyborg smiled and turned to Terra. "Now how about a little lovin' for your old friend."

Terra laughed lightly as Cyborg gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She squeezed back as hard as she could and pressed her chin against his shoulder. The two released each other's embrace and held onto each other's hands.

Cyborg was dead sure that Terra had the sweetest smile in the group. How she kept it after all she'd been through was a testament to her rock hard tenacity. Her face was well tanned and her blue eyes, though not sparkling any more, still held a faint aura of her youth. Errant strands of her long blond hair protruded from her canvas hat and danced on her freckled face. There was only a slight hint of wrinkles around her eyes to give away her age.

She was dressed in her field cloths as she always was; a worn khaki t-shirt with tan denim shorts, tans socks and dusty brown field boots. All of them loved to hear Terra's story of her first interview with the university. When one of the dean's staff doing the interviews commented on her choice of cloths she quickly replied that if they wanted a real field Geologist they could hire her or get some well-dressed bookworm who could show slides. She was offered the job on the spot.

"Hey Dad," Aimee flew into her father's arms nearly knocking him over.

"Hey Aims," Garfield replied with a grunt as his daughter wrapped her arms tightly around him. Six months had been the longest time they had ever been apart. He closed his eyes and breathed in (as deep as he could) holding in her essence.

Terra and Cyborg smiled. Terra mouthed the words "We'll talk" to Cyborg as she gently released his hands and stepped towards her daughter and husband then wrapped her arms around them both. Cyborg stepped back to join Haley as he watched the three of them hold each other in silence.

"Jeez," Haley whispered to Cyborg. "How long is this going to last?"

Cyborg frowned upon hearing Haley's comment. "Not now Haley," he whispered to her sternly. "Not now."

Cyborg's eye began to water. How many miscarriages had Garfield and Terra endured before their only child was born? If Haley had know the pain and turmoil Garfield and Terra had suffered to get to this point she would have never dared to say or even think what she had just said. They could take all night as far as he was concerned.

Cyborg's mind drifted back to when Aimee joined them. He would always remember their first meeting at the airport. She had arrived by herself with a half dozen suitcases. She was so giddy and excited to be joining the team. Cyborg was sure Terra and Garfield had put her on that plane alone just to avoid a big scene when they had to leave their daughter. He reckoned all of the tears they had shed were on the other side of that flight.

Terra had contacted him every week since then to see how her daughter was doing though she made Cyborg promise not to tell Aimee she was checking up on her. Cyborg always told her how Aimee was doing and then made sure Aimee got in touch with her parents as often as she could. She was a damn good kid; he just wished taking her away didn't cause his old friends so much pain. The three finally released their long embrace. Aimee held each of her parents' hands and walked them over to where Haley and Cyborg stood.

"Haley, I'd like you to meet my Mom and Dad," Aimee said nervously as she formally introduced them to her friend.

"Hello Mr. Logan, Dr. Logan," Haley took each of their hands and gave them a formal shake.

"Dr. Logan," Garfield said with a laugh. "I'll never get used to that no mater how many times I've heard it."

"You'll have to excuse my husband," Terra continued. "He's a bit oxygen deprived at the moment."

"Ouch," Garfield replied. "That's the last time I offer you a free ride," Garfield said mockingly to his wife as he shoved his daughter playfully.

"Stop it Dad," Aimee complained as her father almost pushed her over. She shoved back in protest.

"Come on guys," Terra complained. "It's been hardly five minutes since we got here and you two are already horsing around."

"Oh relax," Garfield said. "I'm just trying to make up for lost time. I've got six months of teasing to fit in to twenty-four hours."

"Mom, is he going to be like this the whole time?" Aimee said in protest.

"I think so dear," Terra replied. "You know I have no control over your father."

"Run Aimee," Garfield suddenly shouted, "The Beast is loose!" With that Garfield changed into beast form. Aimee screeched with joy and ran away from her father. Garfield gave out a small roar and began chasing his daughter in circles around the rest of them.

Haley looked on in mild disgust. "Are they always like this?"

Terra smiled as she watched her daughter and husband run around in circles. "Only when they're awake," she sighed. It was good to see the two of them goofing off again. The six months Aimee had been away had been very hard on all of them.

Haley, Cyborg and Terra watched Garfield playfully chase his daughter around them until Aimee suddenly vanished. Garfield froze and then returned to human form perplexed by his daughter's sudden disappearance.

"No fair, where'd you go?" he called out in frustration.

"Come on Dad," Aimee's voice called out from thin air. "You can do better than that."

Garfield frowned momentarily then changed into a bloodhound and began sampling the air in search of his daughter. He roamed around in circles as the others watched intently. After a few minutes the green hound lifted his head up in frustration. Aimee suddenly reappeared behind him and scooped him up in her hands. Garfield let out a startled yelp then wiggled himself around until he was licking his daughter's face.

"OK, OK," Aimee protested as she gently lowered the green hound to the ground. "That's enough Dad."

Garfield morphed back to human form and put a bear hug on his daughter. Terra and Cyborg laughed to themselves after watching Aimee and Garfield's antics.

"The old sniffer not what it used to be, huh Gar?" Cyborg chided his friend.

"Come on," Aimee protested. "Give me some credit. I'm getting better with my forms."

"I'll say," Garfield replied in support of his daughter. "You scared the crap out of me. Air form, right?"

"Yea Dad," Aimee replied. Garfield's daughter had the ability to change into one of four elemental forms. The air form was the hardest for her, but she had gotten much more proficient at it lately.

"That was good thinking," Garfield said encouragingly as he released Aimee from his bear hug. "I couldn't get a scent on you." He was glad his daughter was polishing her abilities; that would be critical for her work with the Titans. He smiled at her full of pride.

"Where are the others?" Terra inquired.

"Robin and Starfire will be here soon," Cyborg quickly replied.

"Or not," Haley dully added.

"They still run late to everything?" Garfield asked with a half smile. He was still astounded how Robin could live with himself constantly being late. It was definitely a change from the way things were when they were Titans.

Haley shook her head affirmative.

"No," Terra interrupted. "Where are the other Titans?"

Cyborg foundered momentarily. "They'll be here later. They're out doing something right now." Cyborg lamely answered. He could feel Terra's MI (mother's intuition) kick in.

Terra looked at Cyborg with a doubtful eye. She could tell something was off. He was definitely hiding something. She decided to let it go for now.

A faint droning sound of an engine began to fill the air. The group turned towards the sound and saw a hovercraft plying its way towards the island.

"That would be Starfire and Robin," Cyborg announced in relief. "And not a moment too soon," he whispered to himself. He had narrowly avoided revealing his secret; he wanted to save that for when he had the whole group together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Starfire and Robin**

The hovercraft drove through the final waves and skirted up onto the island's rocky shore. It slowed to a stop then gently came to rest as its landing gear deployed and the engines shut off. The craft was small and sleek with shiny silver reflecting glass and a purple body with pink accents; Starfire's favorite colors. Cyborg had to laugh because he was sure Robin would never have been caught dead riding something with those colors in his heyday. A lot had changed in the twenty odd years since Robin and Starfire left the Titans.

The driver's side door facing the group sprung open and Starfire quickly exited the craft. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, white canvas sneakers and a pink top with purple trim. Her long red hair was pulled pack in a ponytail. She smiled as her green eyes focused on Haley.

Haley stepped forward and hugged her mother. The two were nearly identical in height but presented sharp contrasts in just about every other aspect. Haley tended to gravitate towards bland colors while her mother was the complete opposite. Cyborg could not remember a day he didn't see Starfire smile while Haley kept her dour mood almost constantly. There were more subtle similarities between the two that Cyborg noticed over time like both of them had strange tastes in food and both had fierce stubborn streaks regarding their friends.

"We came as soon as we could," Starfire said to Haley. She looked over her daughter's shoulder and smiled at the rest of them. "And it is most joyous to see all of you again."

"Didn't Cyborg tell you about this last night?" Haley dryly asked her mother.

"Yes he did," Starfire calmly answered. "But your father had some things he wanted to finish before we came."

The passenger door swung open as a tapping noise garnered the women's attention. "Come on girls," Robin's voice called out in minor irritation. "I need a little help getting out over here."

Haley and her mother quickly went around to the other side and gingerly helped Robin out of the craft. His gray peppered hair stuck out in odd angles above the top of the vehicle's roof. He beamed a wide smile as he came around in full view of the others. He wore a neat purple t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Starfire held on to his left hand while Haley held on to his right. With their help Robin slowly worked his way around the craft towards the rest of the group.

Garfield fought back tears at the sight of his old friend. It always pained him to see Robin in his current condition. It was astonishing that he kept such a positive attitude saddled with the crippled state of his current body. Starfire was a saint for seeing him through this.

They all remembered the night Robin disappeared. Cyborg found him the next morning. Slade had worked him over real good and had left him for dead. A broken back, broken ribs, broken skull and a broken spirit. He lingered for days on life support. Starfire never left his side. They were about to turn off the machine when Raven finally showed up.

Starfire beseeched her friend to help. She could not accept the loss of the one she loved so dearly. Raven asked her if that's what she really wanted, which instigated a horrible argument between the two women that wouldn't be forgiven until years later. In time it became apparent why Raven had hesitated healing her friend. She knew that she would only be able to partially heal Robin's broken body and the result would torment his soul. Robin would never work as a Titan again.

The remaining Titans searched for Slade with a single overwhelming purpose; revenge. This was one of the darkest moments in their history. They succeeded months later but the team would break up for good shortly afterwards.

Terra, Beast Boy and Starfire were horribly shaken by what had happened. They left determined to enjoy the rest of their lives without the specter of what had happened to their dear friend and leader hanging over them. Life was way too short and hero work had suddenly become far more dangerous then they had ever realized.

Robin would endure years of pain and therapy. Starfire stayed with him even though the "accident" had left him bitter and angry. He cursed Starfire for saving his life and forcing him live this way. To remove the pain and stigma of his crippled body Robin turned to drugs and alcohol; my "self medicated stage" as he would refer to it many years later. Starfire could barely stand him and was prepared to leave when something happened that would forever change him.

It came to him in a dream; a flock of birds, a bright light and a calm euphoria. Robin awoke with tears in his eyes. He gently stroked Starfire's long red hair as she slept next to him. How could he have overlooked and neglected the one person who cared for him and cherished him so? He gently kissed her, awakening her from her deep slumber.

"I'm so sorry," he softly said to her as he broke down and cried for all that he had nearly lost. Starfire could not understand her partner's sudden grief; he had been lost in the fogs of booze, drugs and pain for longer than she cared to remember. He gently caressed her body with his hands. They were soon joined as one in deep passionate love. Three months later they eloped and six months after that their first child was born. Haley would lovingly follow three years later.

"Late as usual," Cyborg stepped forward and grasped his old friend's hand as Haley stood back from the pair.

Robin smiled, "Hey, I made it here before Raven, didn't I? Besides we wanted to finish up a few things before we left."

"You mean you wanted to finish up a few things," Starfire mildly corrected him.

"Come on I had to finish, it was for you after all," Robin turned and smiled to his partner.

Starfire beamed back at her husband, "Yes, I did enjoy it most immensely."

"OK," Cyborg interrupted, "what was it this time."

"A most wondrous poem!" Starfire quickly answered. Each day Robin surprised her with something he bought, made or wrote. She always looked forward to coming home to him because there was always something new awaiting her.

In truth she needed that. Starfire taught children with special needs, a trying job for anyone. Most of her colleagues quit after several years, burned out by the emotional strain. Starfire, unlike the others, thrived in her chosen line of work. Robin was the key to her success. It was through his support and encouragement that Starfire finished school and got her teaching certificate. His little "gifts" kept her emotionally grounded and gave her strength and inspiration. Her hope was always to turn out just one student each year with her husband's love for life. Sometimes she would invite Robin to join her in class and work with her students. He was always so patient and charming. It was a perfect job for the couple. She'd work hard through the school year and then they would have the summers to themselves.

Cyborg shook his head in disbelief; he was always surprised to hear what Robin was up to. "I'm speechless," was all he could muster. He had seen some of Robin's writing when he occasionally published it. It was full of emotion; hardly something he would have thought Robin capable of doing when he worked for the Titans so many years ago.

Terra nudged her husband. "See, Starfire gets poems from her husband."

"And new vehicles," Cyborg added.

"Don't forget the sound system I installed in it," Robin quickly added as he turned to his wife hoping for recognition.

"Yes, you are so good to me. How shall I ever hope to repay you my love?" Starfire said as she planted a small kiss on Robin's cheek.

"That's all the reward I'll ever need," Robin happily replied. Haley rolled her eyes after listening to her parents' exchange. She couldn't figure out how she had put up with nineteen years of this sugary sweet stuff.

Terra continued to glare at her husband awaiting a response. "Umm," Garfield rubbed his head with his hand and stammered as he struggled for something to counter Robin's good deeds. "I think I got you flowers that one time last week," he meekly offered.

"That doesn't count," Terra chided him. "You ruined my best pot fixing your tofu stew."

"Right," Garfield continued. "But I was making that for you." Terra frowned momentarily then laughed as she watched her husband founder. He would never be as passionate as Robin but then again no one would ever be as far as she could tell.

Terra stepped forward and gathered Robin in for a warm embrace. "How you doing lover boy," she said to him softly.

"Fine and dandy professor Logan," Robin cheerfully replied.

Terra gently released him then grunted as Starfire came forward and locked her in a bear hug. "Easy there, my eyes are bugging out," Terra groaned.

"Oh it is so good to see you again," Starfire beamed.

"Hey green guy, what's new?" Robin said as he took Garfield's hand.

"Not much," Garfield replied as he gingerly shook it. "Just loosing more hair and gaining more weight."

Terra stepped forward and grasped Robin's arm allowing him to steady himself and for Garfield to receive their friend's inevitable hug. Starfire proceeded to give Garfield a bear hug. "Hello Garfield, it is good to see you."

"Likewise," he groaned under her grasp.

"It's a beautiful sunset out here," Robin said. The others looked over and watched the sun sink into the vast sparkling ocean. Terra leaned her head onto Robin's shoulder as she gazed out over the horizon.

"Yea, I'll never get bored with that no mater how many years I've been out here," Cyborg replied.

The others remained silent as the skies tuned to fire and the waves gently washed against the rocky shore. Raven would join them shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Raven, Morpheus, Daniel and Darien**

The sky slowly turned deep purple as the first stars began to emerge over the island. Cyborg led the others back towards the Tower. "I think we need to give our next arrivals a suitable landing area," he said. The elder Titans smiled in faint recognition of what was about to occur. Haley and Aimee looked quizzically at their leader.

"Aimee come here please," Garfield called to his only daughter once they had taken their new places.

"Are you going to tickle me or something," Aimee asked skeptically.

"No," her father replied. "I just think you should be near us when Raven gets here." He and Terra had sly grins on their faces. Aimee hesitated then walked over and took her place between them.

Haley stood with her arms folded across her chest. It was not in her nature to wait for anything. She peeked behind her and noticed her parents were whispering to each other and giggling. "Wonder what silly love games they're up to now," she said to herself in disgust.

A mild roll of thunder erupted from the far side of the island as a porthole opened up and a jet-black horse with burning red eyes and two riders emerged. Haley and Aimee jumped at its sudden appearance while the elder Titans grinned knowing their former colleague was making her grand entrance. The beast slowed to a stop as fiery sparks flew from its hooves and a deep soulful whinny filled the air.

One of the riders slipped off of the beast and helped what appeared to be a young child down from the saddle. The fiery beast bent its head down as the boy stroked its neck several times. The pair turned and began walking towards the others. The steed watched momentarily then turned around and jumped back through the porthole disappearing in a flash as woeful screams and moans drifted through the darkening skies.

Cyborg stepped forward to welcome the new arrivals as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, "Morpheus and Darien I do believe," he cheerfully greeted them. "Where's Raven?"

"She'll be here shortly," Morpheus replied. "She had to secure another mode of transportation."

A sly smile washed across his goateed face. Morpheus didn't look a bit different than when he met them the first time he abducted Raven and led them on their trip into the underworld. Being an immortal he would always appear the same no matter how much time had passed. He had short cropped dark hair, dark eyes and was dressed in a white muscle shirt, dark jeans and heavy black boots. A small leather necklace hung loosely around his neck with a Raven's silhouette attached to it; a symbol of his union with the former Titan.

The young boy accompanying him looked similar but his dark hair was a bit longer and his features were much more sharply pronounced. His eyes were dark and strangely seductive. He wore a black tunic, dark pants and blood red boots.

"Daniel doesn't like riding Nightmares so Mom decided to try something different," the young boy confidently spoke up.

"Is that so," Cyborg bent over and replied to the young man. "Any hints?"

"Oh I'll tell you" Darien began only to be cut off immediately by his father.

"Now Darien, let the others see for themselves. Its supposed to be a surprise, remember?"

The boy sighed in disappointment, "Yes father."

A white flash appeared near the shore as another porthole opened. A fine white stallion emerged with a single pointed horn on its head. A woman and young boy both clad in white rode the Unicorn onto the beach. The beast gently lowered itself to the ground and the two riders dismounted, stroked the mystical animal's neck then turned and walked towards the others. The unicorn stood up, reversed its path and quickly passed back into the gateway it had emerged from as the sparkling light quickly vanished.

Cyborg smiled; Raven sure knew how to make an entrance. "Well that's not something you see every day," Cyborg proclaimed. "How ya doing Raven, Daniel?"

Raven stepped forward. She was dressed in a softly glowing white robe with gold and purple accents. On her feet she wore purple silk slippers with double-headed eagles embroidered on each foot. A radiate gold crown sat perched on her head and helped keep her long dark hair from falling into her deeply mystical eyes. Around her neck was a simple leather necklace with a piercing opened eye attached to it. She didn't look much older that she did when she had left them nearly thirty years earlier. Cyborg was convinced that immortal blood flowed through her veins.

"I apologize for being late," Raven calmly said with a smile. "I had to make some alternate arraignments."

"That's OK; we haven't been waiting too long. In fact we were just enjoying the scenery when you came," Cyborg replied

She made her way over to her husband standing slightly in front of him. The brothers quickly clasped their right hands around each other's elbows in their customary handshake. Raven's sons were styles in contrast. Daniel's cloths and features clashed violently his brother's. Daniel wore a white baggy tunic shirt with a belt brown belt around his waist, cream-colored pants and leather sandals. White leather gauntlets covered his hands. His golden hair was wavy and fell lightly around his soft pale face. His eyes were a startling ice blue.

Cyborg led the new arrivals towards Garfield, Terra and Aimee. "I think most of you have met, but let's introduce the children to each other. Aimee this is Raven and Morpheus and their sons Daniel and Darien."

Darien stepped forward and offered his hand while his brother stood back at a safe distance. Aimee knelt down to shake it. "Pleased to meet you Darien and Daniel." she said slightly perplexed since she was expecting to meet thirty-year old men not children.

"Likewise," Darien said as he gave her a firm shake. "Are you really a Titan?"

Aimee laughed, and nodded yes. She was still getting used to the idea herself.

"Congratulations," Raven said softly. Aimee was a bit unnerved by Raven's formal appearance. "Your parents must be especially proud of you. It's good to have family back with the Titans once again."

Garfield stepped forward and took Raven in a long embrace. "Oh Garfield it is good to see you again," Raven said to her friend in a slightly sad voice. She had not seen Garfield in over thirty years.

Garfield pulled back and looked into her deep violet eyes understanding how Morpheus had fallen in love with them as he had so long ago. He reluctantly let her go after their short embrace. Raven then went to Terra and warmly hugged her. "My friend, I see you've taken good care of your husband."

Terra smiled, "Yes, and I've managed to keep his sock drawer straight too." They both laughed with each other recalling their last conversation with each other so long ago.

Morpheus shook Garfield's hand and exchanged a small greeting. Raven noticed an immediate air of discomfort between her husband and Garfield's wife. Terra could barely look the immortal in the eye for unbeknownst to the others it was he who had caused her to relent and allow her daughter to join the Titans.

Months before, she and Garfield had been arguing about Aimee's decision to join the Titans. Terra was determined not to allow her only child to choose such a risky profession. After all the pain and hardship they both had endured she couldn't understand why her husband would allow Aimee to go and follow her dangerous desires. At the height of their argument she had burst outside, hopped on the nearest rock and took refuge in the canyons where she hid and cried herself into a deep uneasy sleep beneath the stars.

Morpheus came to her in her restless sleep. In her dream she was standing alone in the dark foreboding canyons surrounding her now empty adobe house. The god descended from the stars and stood in front of her his eyes twinkling in the moonless desert night.

"Morpheus," she said fearfully. "Aimee has joined the Titans. Please tell me that I won't have to bury my only daughter."

Morpheus frowned. Revealing a mortal's future was not something he enjoyed doing. He would always offer the person making the request an opportunity to reconsider; only the very wise recanted.

"Terra, I can reveal your daughter's future. But I must have your solemn oath on one point and an answer to my heart-felt request on another," he said with great foreboding. He paused to ensure that Terra understood him before he continued. "The first is that you not reveal my vision to any living being, and the second is that you withdraw your request immediately."

Terra was filled with frightened anticipation. She had to know the answer regardless of the consequences. "I swear on my life I will not reveal what you tell me to anyone."

Morpheus waited for Terra's response to his plea though he knew it would never come. A pained look crossed his face. His eyes sparkled and swirled as his face drew closer to Terra's. She saw stars in his eyes as he spoke to her in a low sullen voice not his own.

"Terra, I see you burying your daughter in a cold rain," Terra gasped as her eyes filled with tears; she knew this would be her fate from the day Aimee was born. Morpheus continued. "Take heart, dear child, for this shall not happen until well after the passing of your beloved husband, for you are destined to live many years beyond those of your family and friends. They will end with the birth of your great-great grand daughter who will bear your name and your likeness." Morpheus finished his dark prophecy as dread filled Terra's heart. Now she knew why Morpheus had asked her to reconsider.

Cyborg moved on to introduce her children to Robin and Starfire's daughter oblivious to the lack of greetings between Terra and Morpheus.

"OK boys, I'd like to introduce you to the toughest Titan this side of Hades," Cyborg said. He was proud of the way Haley had taken on the leadership role of the group. He really had no doubt that it would happen since the first time he met Robin's daughter.

"Haley, meet Darien and Daniel." Haley paused for a moment then knelt down to face the young children.

"What's the rabbit all about," Darien asked unexpectedly. Raven cringed upon hearing her son's question. Haley frowned. "I mean how can you be tough when you've got a bunny on your chest?" Darien continued. An awkward silence followed.

"Nobody knows what it means," Robin gleefully interrupted. "She won't even tell her old man."

Haley gazed into Darien's dark eyes. Without really trying she could usually scare a child by just by looking at them. But Darien refused to back down, glaring at her with a hint of defiance that unnerved her.

"You've got a lot of spunk to ask that question kid," Haley calmly said as the two remained locked in a powerful stare.

"I'm not a kid; I'm thirty years old. That's eleven years older than you," Darien calmly corrected her. He loved a fight, even if it was only a verbal one.

"Well you look eight if you're a day," Haley replied.

"I'm afraid my brother is correct," Daniel softly interrupted. "I know this for a fact since I was born seven minutes before him."

This comment caused Darien to break eye contact with Haley. "You always have to bring that up, don't you?" he said spitefully.

"I only bring it up because it is true," Daniel said in a soft relaxed voice as he stepped forward and calmly offered his hand for Haley to shake.

Haley paused then took the young boy's gloved hand and shook it. She found this brother much more polite and to her liking. Haley released her grip and stood back up.

"Please forgive my son," Raven said. "He has heard a lot about you from Cyborg. Again it is good to have a friend's daughter leading the group."

Raven knew Darien would do something like this. It was in his nature to find the strongest member of a group and challenge them. She hoped that Daniel had interrupted them before Haley took a disliking to her troublesome son.

"Hey Morpheus, how's it going?" Robin suddenly spoke up.

"Pretty well," Morpheus replied. "How's the only mortal to give a god a bloody nose?"

"Can't complain," Robin said with a genuine smile as he leaned towards his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to emphasize his point.

"And how's your Amazon warrior of a wife?" Morpheus continued.

"Gloriously happy!" Starfire gleefully proclaimed.

"Hey Raven, don't I get a hug?" Robin said with a giggle.

"Absolutely," she said as she stepped forward and gently cradled him in her arms. Raven hugged her dear friend tightly desperately trying to suppress the urge to sob in his arms. She had come so close to losing both of her friends.

Raven had hesitated returning to the world of mortals after Robin's accident knowing he would not want to live the rest of his life as a cripple. But she also knew that Starfire's heart would surely break with his passing. She drifted in her dilemma for days before appearing before her one friend then reluctantly healing the other. For two long years she bore her friends' dual curse. One for making him live, the other for making her suffer. It was a burden she bore with a heavy heart.

She pulled back and looked sadly into Robin's smiling face. Starfire approached and gently took Raven's left arm in her hand as she reached out to her husband with her other. Robin held Raven's right hand forming a rough triangle between the three of them. A tear fell down Raven's cheek. While she had not quite forgiven herself for their ordeal, her friends had forgiven her long ago.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said to her smiling. "It is all right now, everything is all right."

"I'm sorry," Raven replied with a slight sniffle. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"Man I thought I'd never see the day I'd make a woman cry over me other than my wife," Robin said half jokingly.

Raven laughed for a moment as another tear ran down her cheek. "Cut it out you big softy, or I'll have Morpheus keep you up all night dreaming about your daughter dating guys with fast motorcycles, tattoos and multiple piercings."

"All right you three," Cyborg gently interrupted. "How about we go up to the Tower and have us a nice dinner. I'm sure everyone's good and hungry after their trip."

"And how," Darien cried out enthusiastically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: A Rooftop Dinner**

Cyborg was breaking a sweat trying to keep his guests fed. About the only one he wasn't fawning over was Morpheus; the immortal did not need to eat and was happily sipping on one of Cyborg's homemade beers. The others were contentedly eating from a banquet so diverse that any award-winning chef would have gone crazy hours ago. Garfield had eaten several tofu hot dogs and Terra was well through her medium rare steak. Robin was content with hamburgers while Starfire was having mustard sandwiches. The two girls were munching on grilled avocado and mustard pitas; something Haley came up with that made Cyborg gag. That of course didn't count the four batches of pasta salad and potato salad he had come up with along with assorted chips and dip. He had knocked himself out knowing a full stomach would make his request much more difficult for his friends to refuse.

"Here you go Raven, a BLT. Just what you wanted, right?" Cyborg said as he held up a plate.

Raven stood a short distance from the others who were seated around a large round table. "Honestly Cyborg, you didn't have to make me anything," Raven said in slight protest. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"Come on take a bite," he said.

Raven took the sandwich from the plate and bit the corner off. She closed her eyes and savored it. "Wonderful," was all she could say.

"How about you Daniel? Do you want anything?" Cyborg asked Raven's other son who stood next to his mother. There was something so passive about Daniel. Darien, however, was the complete opposite. In time Cyborg came to realize Raven's sons were just distilled versions of her split personality.

"You can have one of my hot dogs," Darien quickly offered his brother.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Cyborg countered. Darien's idea of a hot dog was a wiener soaked in Tabasco sauce and topped with spicy mustard. It seemed that on just about every account Raven's sons were complete opposites.

"Why don't you have half of my sandwich Daniel," Raven offered her son; a much more appealing choice than what sat on her other son's plate. Daniel shook his head in approval and took the other half of Raven's sandwich . Cyborg smiled in triumph as the last of his guests had something to eat.

"Does anyone else want my hot dog?" Darien addressed the group. "Cyborg made me one too many,"

"Does it have mustard?" Starfire asked.

"Yup."

"Then I should like to try it," Starfire replied.

Darien walked over to the table and held out his plate. Starfire took his offering and bit off the end. Her face quickly turned a beat red as she tried to fight the urge to spit the remains back on the plate. Cyborg rushed over to one of the coolers and pulled out a large wine bottle. He uncorked the bottle, grabbed a wine glass and filled it half way.

"Here you go Star wash it down with this," Cyborg said as he offered Starfire the glass. She took it and downed it in one gulp as her eyes watered.

"What's the matter dear?" Robin asked from his seat seeing his wife struggle with her food. He had almost finished his second burger.

"That boy eats lava," she said coughing. "I think I will stick with my mustard sandwiches."

"Let me try," Robin said curiously. "I've always had a good stomach for spicy food."

"Here Mr. Grayson," Darien held up his plate. Robin picked up the hot dog and took a bite. His face turned red and his eyes watered as he dropped the remains back on Darien's plate.

"And one for you," Cyborg quickly passed him a wine glass. Robin took it and downed it in one swig.

"That has got to be the hottest hot dog I've ever had," Robin said in a hoarse voice as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Darien look curiously at the pair then took what remained of his hot dog and shoved it in his mouth. Robin and Starfire watched waiting the appropriate response. Darien smiled back in confidence at their disappointment.

"OK," Robin turned to Raven. "What's up with your kid? He should be crying for mercy right now."

Raven looked at Darien with a slightly annoyed look. Her son was basking in the glory of his triumph. "Darien, we're all impressed with your show of strength. Why don't you see if you father needs anything." Morpheus was off to one side just watching the city lights shimmy.

"Sure Mom," he turned and headed towards his father.

"Well why don't the rest of us have a toast since I opened this." Cyborg quickly distributed glasses of wine to the former Titans and refilled Robin and Starfire's glasses.

"Does everyone have a glass?"

"We don't," Aimee said half disappointed.

"Sorry," Cyborg countered. "You're under age and still on duty."

"So Aimee and I will have to take care of anything that comes up in the next several hours?" Haley asked dourly.

"If things get that bad I'll come out of retirement and give you a hand," Robin quickly offered.

"Get real Dad," Haley said in exasperation.

"I'm serious," Robin answered.

"All right you two," Cyborg gently interrupted. "To good friends and not so old Titans," Cyborg offered up his glass. The rest of them did the same then lightly clanked each other's glasses before taking a long sip.

The group heard a light whoosh then looked skyward as a rocket climb above them. It exploded into a fiery red ball with silver streaks dangling from it. A loud report followed making the group jump.

Raven turned towards her husband and son who stood near the edge of the Tower. "Darien, front and center please," she said in a voice that vaguely hid her anger.

Darien reluctantly came forward with his father slightly behind him. Both had sly grins on their faces.

"Did you do that?" Raven sternly asked her son.

"Well I thought it would be appropriate to celebrate your reunion," Darien replied.

"Did you ask permission?" Raven continued as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Dad thought it was a good idea," Darien meekly countered. Now his father was also in trouble.

"Morpheus," Raven lightly scolded him. He had a half smile on his face as his eyes glittered in the darkness.

"Hey, I thought it was appropriate," Morpheus replied.

"I'll say," Robin quickly interrupted. "It scared the bajeevers out of me," he laughed trying to deflect Raven's anger away from the duo. "In fact, I think I'd better get to the bathroom. Dear will you help me?"

"Certainly," Starfire put down her glass and helped her husband from the table. The pair slowly made their way towards the Tower roof door.

"Um, dear, I think we need to step it up a bit," Robin said anxiously with a smile. Starfire sighed then picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Robin smiled back to the group and waved. "Don't wait up for us, we might get sidetracked on the way back." He gave the group a wink.

The others tried to stifle their laughter. Robin always made light of just about every indignity that he had to endure since his accident; it helped put others at ease. Starfire looked over and noticed Robin mocking her. She then slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Robin grunted then swung his hand down and swatted Starfire's rump with his hand. "Hi ho Starfire, away!" he called out as the pair made their exit.

Cyborg laughed to himself. "Oh that's classic." The others sat stoically unsure why he was so amused. "Don't you guys get it?" He looked around at the others who returned blank stares. "The Lone Ranger, you know Tonto and Silver his horse?" There was still no response. "Well I guess it's an old show."

"You're living in the past again," Haley dryly commented.

"Yea, but there's nothing wrong with that," he sadly answered her.

"OK Cyborg," Terra suddenly spoke up. "Would you mind telling us why we're all here?" She had finally decided to figure out what was happening.

"Your steak good?" Cyborg tried to change the topic. He suddenly became very apprehensive about his request.

"Wonderful," she replied. "The best steak I've had in years."

"The only steak she's had in years," Garfield added.

"You're the reason I haven't had steak in years," Terra responded with a laugh. "And it's still the best I've ever had."

"More wine?" Cyborg quickly grabbed the bottle and refilled her glass.

"Thanks, the white zinfandel is great too," Terra added as she held her glass up.

"I thought that was familiar," Garfield said. "That's what we had at Sal's after our first date, remember?"

"How could any of us forget," Terra smiled as she thought about that night.

"Yea, that was great," Cyborg said encouragingly. "Remember how you got that bottle Garfield?"

"Absolutely," Garfield replied as he held up his glass for Cyborg to refill.

"Before we get started on a trip down memory lane can you please tell us why you've got us all here Cyborg?" Terra quickly interrupted.

"Why do you think I'm up to something Terra?" Cyborg asked trying to figure out a way to sidetrack her.

"The food, the wine; a mother knows when she's being had." Terra replied slightly annoyed with Cyborg's stonewalling. It was time to get to the bottom of this. "Aimee, do you know what's going on?"

Aimee froze. She would never be able to keep Cyborg's secret from her mother.

"OK Terra," Cyborg faintly said as he took a seat at the table. The retired Titan's focused their attention on their somber friend. "I got you all here to ask a favor. We need your help."

"What do you mean," Garfield asked.

"The other Titan's are MIA," Haley suddenly spoke up. She had been contentedly chewing on her avocado and mustard pita. She was going to enjoy watching Cyborg squirm.

"MIA?" Terra asked.

"Well I kind of know where they are," Cyborg answered sheepishly. This was another source of embarrassment for him.

"Kind of?"

"There on the east coast at some concert," Haley added.

"Why can't you just call them back," Terra inquired a bit perplexed.

"Because they've disabled their recall devices," Haley answered with a slight smile. It was amusing that the others had found a way to out wit the old man.

"Well I've got the currier droids looking for them," Cyborg said half irritated. "I'll find them, eventually."

"Cyborg," Terra said. "We're retired. No offense to anyone here but our hero days are long over. What could we do for you?"

"It's just for a day or two until the rest of the Titans get back. What could happen?" Cyborg replied.

"Yea," Garfield quickly said in defense of his friend. "We still have a few tricks left in us."

"Garfield," Terra patiently corrected him. "I'm sorry but you're not a spring chicken any more; you nearly had a heart attack flying over here and besides what will we do with Robin?"

Cyborg sighed. Terra was right, but he had no other options. "Look, we tried Titans East but their hands are full. We're short right now, it's just temporary and I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you guys could handle this. Aimee, Haley and I will help. There'll be eight of us; we can cover for one another until the rest of the Titans get back."

"All right say if we do agree," Terra continued. "What are we up against?"

Cyborg paused. "_Un Gato_," Haley chimed in; she couldn't let the others agree without knowing who they would be facing.

"Who's that," Garfield inquired.

"A real nasty outfit, very shady and ruthless. Robin and Starfire have probably heard of them," Cyborg reluctantly explained.

"Do you really think this is a good idea in our condition?" Terra asked sincerely.

"Mom, Daniel's _iuvenis_ spell would help," Darien suddenly piped in.

"Darien, not now," Raven quickly replied trying to cut him off.

"But Mom it would be perfect," Darien protested. "He can do it, I'm sure of it."

The others looked at Daniel who shyly clung to his mother's robe.

"Darien not another word," Raven sternly replied.

"But…"

"Darien," Raven looked crossly at her son who retreated into a frustrated pout. "Daniel you need to be quiet too," Raven said as she looked down at her other son. Daniel looked up at his mother and nodded.

"What's Darien talking about?" Cyborg asked curiously. "Do I have to formally ask you?"

"Cyborg you know that's not fair," Raven protested.

"I'm gonna do it Raven," Cyborg said with a slight grin. "I'm desperate." He could see Darien smile in anticipation.

"What's going on?" Garfield interrupted anxiously.

"I have to answer questions truthfully," Raven explained to him. "It's one of the failings of being married to Morpheus." She turned and shot her husband an exasperated look. Morpheus shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at her.

"OK Raven," Cyborg continued. "What spell is Darien talking about and how can it help us."

"Do you really want to know," Raven said in a helpless voice.

"Yes I do," Cyborg said with a broad smile on his face.

"Daniel's _iuvenis_ spell would make us young again," Raven answered. "But it'll only last twenty-four hours."

The others stood in stunned silence. "Thank you," Cyborg politely replied. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Worse than you ever imagined," Raven replied with downcast eyes knowing things were beginning to careen out of her control.

"Is she saying Daniel can make us young again?" Terra asked not believing her ears.

"For twenty-four hours; the effects are temporary," Raven explained. "Do you really think this will be fair to Robin? He will be the one most changed."

The others remained silent. They hadn't thought of the dramatic affects their plan would have on their former leader.

"I'll tell him and Starfire," Cyborg said somberly. "They can make their own choice; I won't force them to come. Are the rest of you in?"

Terra looked at her husband. Garfield's eyes were screaming yes. "We're in. How about you Raven?"

Raven sighed. She had given up hero work long before the rest of them. "I'm in if Robin and Starfire say yes. I won't abandon my friends when they need help."

The other's looked at Morpheus. "Sorry, can't come; not a hero," he replied with a shrug.

"Can we come?" Darien called out.

"No, it's too dangerous and you're not ready yet," Raven answered. Darien groaned in disappointment.

"When do we do this," Cyborg asked.

"First light of dawn," Daniel said in a soft voice as he clung closely to his mother's side. Raven looked down and smiled at her son trying to reassure him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Daniel's Gift**

The last stars were fading into dawn as the ocean waves softly broke along the island's rocky shore. Gulls cried in the cool morning air. The former Titans were clustered together impatiently waiting for their former colleague to make her appearance. Robin had insisted that they don their old outfits. There had been no hesitation once Cyborg explained the situation to him. "I can't say no to a desperate old man can I?" Robin had replied. "Just find me my old suit and I'm in." Cyborg spent the next hour pulling stuff from storage. Lucky for him he had not thrown anything away after his friends had left.

Haley and Aimee stood off to one side trying not to laugh at their parents' odd uniforms. They just didn't look right, especially on anyone as old as their parents.

"Yellow and red," Haley whispered to Aimee as she examined her father's costume. "What was my Dad thinking, and that cape."

"Do you think my dad's belly will still be there when he gets younger?" Aimee added with a slight snicker.

"Well he should look a lot better with a full head of hair. And what's with Cyborg shaving his head?"

"I don't know," Aimee replied. "Maybe he got tired of looking at his gray hair."

Both girls refused to talk about their mother's attire. Their outfits left far too little to the imagination for them to comment.

"OK everyone we're here," Darien announced as he and his brother exited the Tower. They both turned around and waited for their mother to come out.

Raven cautiously stepped out of the tower. She looked at the others with an annoyed expression then stalked over to join them being careful to keep her cape tightly wrapped around her body.

"Your hair looks great," Robin smiled to her noticing it had been cut short like before.

"That had better not be a sarcastic comment at my expense," Raven coldly replied. "I've been up most of the night, my son cut my hair, I've had to shave parts of my body that I haven't had to in years and to top it off I haven't had any breakfast or tea so I'm in a stellar mood right now."

"Hey it's the old Raven we all know and love," Garfield said with a slight laugh. The others were all smiles seeing their friend back to her old sulky form. Garfield wrapped his arm around Raven and squeezed her tight.

"There had better be waffles after this," Raven turned and glared at Cyborg as Garfield released her.

"All you can eat," Cyborg replied with a smile.

"Daniel, front and center," Raven called out to her eldest son.

Darien and Daniel performed their peculiar handshake then Daniel slowly approached the group. Darien walked over to where Aimee and Haley stood then crossed his hands over his chest as he watched his brother reluctantly walk towards the others.

"This is gonna be so great," he said with a slight laugh.

"How do you know this is going to work," Haley asked him.

"Because my brother never fails when I'm around," Darien replied confidently.

Daniel slowly approached the group. Raven could see the fear in her son's eyes. She bent over and looked directly into his brilliant blue eyes. "Are you ready Daniel?" she asked in a reassuring voice trying to give her shy son strength.

"Yes, I think I am," Daniel replied softly fighting to keep eye contact with his Mother. "Do I need to do my spell in Latin?"

"No, do it in the language you are most comfortable with," Raven calmly instructed him. She looked towards the city; the sun would be up soon. Raven knelt down then reached out and gathered her son into her arms. A brilliant warmth flowed through Raven upon contact with Daniel melting away any anger she might have held. "Be strong and true. Believe in your cause and you will always be successful," she whispered into his ear for encouragement as she swam in his warm embrace.

"I will Mother," he lightly replied to her. A warm smile passed between the pair as they separated and looked at each other.

Raven reluctantly released her son then began to stand up when she suddenly halted as her suit unexpectedly ran up giving her an unwanted wedgie. She frowned as she noticed the others looking at her with slight concern. She stood up then reached around to her backside and adjusted herself.

"I don't want to hear anyone making any comments about my cheeks; GOT IT?!" All of the others were smiling. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking of when I chose this outfit; a thong would have been more comfortable." That comment got Garfield to let out a stifled giggle. "Don't say anything you little green changling if you know what's good for you," she said to him with glaring eyes.

"Mother," Daniel gently interrupted her tirade. "It's time. Please join hands."

The others paused looking into Raven's son's calm blue eyes then reached out to each other joining hands forming a small circle in front of Daniel. He took off his leather gauntlets then took a deep breath to gather his concentration as he scanned the horizon facing the city. His timing had to be perfect or the spell would fail. At the proper moment he lifted his hands high above his head, palms facing the rising sun. The first rays glanced off his hands telling him to should start his chant.

"Oh undefeatable Sun, I capture your first rays to give these souls a taste of your precious gift," Daniel said in a soft chirping voice. "May it restore them and give them strength over your endless cycle."

Daniel's hands began to glow with a burning light. He slowly lowered them as the light became more intense. He reached out to either side grasping the hands of his mother and Cyborg. Haley, Aimee and Darien watched as the group became consumed in its brilliant glow. In an instant the light was gone and the others blinked as their eyes slowly came back into focus.

Haley gasped in disbelief as she looked over the group of old people she had seen just moments earlier. "I don't believe it."

Darien turned and looked up at the astonished girls. "I told you he could do it."

The other Titans turned to Robin who looked back at them with intense eyes. He slowly let go of Starfire and Beast Boy and stood on his own two feet for the first time in decades. Robin looked down and pulled out his mask, then placed it on his face and gave the group his old familiar crooked smile.

"Looks like the old Titans are back," Robin said in a low growl. "Who's ready to kick some ass!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Haley and Robin**

Starfire laughed giddily feeling the strength of her youth return. She rose up into the cool morning air, closed her eyes, extended her arms out and turned into the sun to feel its warm rays touch her renewed body.

Beast Boy looked at Terra and smiled into her dancing blue eyes, which were suddenly unencumbered by years. She reached up and playfully ran her hand through her husband's thick mop of hair.

"You need a hair cut," she said with a broad smile.

"No I don't," he replied with glistening eyes. "I need to soar!" With that he morphed into a giant green eagle with piercing dark eyes and screamed in defiance.

"All right," Terra said as she covered her ears. "I get the point." She climbed on his back and waited for him to take flight like he had done with her so many times in the past. Beast boy turned his head towards Aimee then let out another cry. Aimee stood unsure of her father's intentions, then her mother waved her over.

"Oh my god," Aimee said under her breath then broke into a run and quickly joined her mother on her father's back. In an instant the three were air-borne floating on the morning breeze as Starfire flew behind them.

"Hey Beast Boy," Robin shouted. "Come back with all the women!"

Cyborg laughed as he watched the others soar happily above the island. He turned to Raven who knelt down to cradel Daniel in her arms. "You OK Daniel?" he asked. The boy looked tired but nodded affirmative. "Thanks Daniel, you done good," he said with a smile.

Raven squeezed her son as a small smile crossed her face. "Yes, well done my little magician." She kissed him lightly on his cheek as they watched the others playfully chasing one another in the early morning light.

"My gloves please," Daniel said weakly. Raven looked down then picked them up from the ground and handed them to her son. Daniel quickly put them on his hands as he continued to watch the others soar above them.

"Robin, I found this in storage too." Cyborg held out Robin's old bow staff. Robin paused then reached out and took it. He pressed a button and the staff extended to its full length.

Cyborg stepped away from his friend. Robin closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath; it had been decades since he last employed his weapon. He opened his eyes and began to twirl it causing it to make familiar whistling noises as it passed effortlessly through the chilly morning air.

"Your form is off," Haley stepped forward as she watched her father swing his bow staff around his body. She was dressed in her full battle uniform this morning. A short sword and long knife were strapped to her hip and leg.

"Nonsense," Robin answered as he continued to twirl his old familiar weapon. "It's like riding a bike, you never forget." he paused for a second. "Remind me to ride a bike before we change back." He quickly turned around and swung his staff at his daughter stopping it inches away from her face. Haley didn't flinch.

"Pretty good," Robin said smiling to her. "If I was off I would have hit you. You must have some faith in your old man or you would have ducked."

"You couldn't touch me if I was tied to a post," Haley replied dourly.

"That sounds like a challenge young lady," Robin said with a smile. He waved the end of his staff around his daughter's head trying to provoke her. Haley held her ground and looked annoyed.

"This is a waste of time," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Robin replied to his daughter. "Humor me. I never got a chance to horse around with you when you were growing up. Let's go." He continued to wave his staff around his daughter's head.

"I'll beat you like a rented mule," Haley coldly shot back. "I've got at least three more belts than you ever did."

"Then loose the swords to make it even," Robin taunted his daughter.

Haley groaned in frustration. She had no intention of fighting her father. It would be too embarrassing.

"Come on bunny woman let him have it," Darien spoke up as he stepped forward and stood next to Cyborg. "Or are you afraid your old man will beat you?"

"Yea, come on you waskawy wabbit," Robin crouched back as he held his staff meanacingly in front of him.

Haley glared at Darien then turned back and looked at her father. She drew her sword and knife and crouched facing her smiling opponent.

"Look out Robin," Cyborg said in good humor. "She's got a mean kick to her."

"Go get her Mr. Grayson," Darien replied in encouragement. "You can take her."

"Want to place a friendly wager on that Darien?" Cyborg asked thinking he'd make this interesting.

"Sure," Darien quickly accepted. "Ten gallons of your home-made jalapeño ice cream when Mr. Grayson wins."

"You're on," Cyborg replied. "And what do I get if Haley wins."

"What do you mean if she wins?" Darien asked with a sly smile. Cyborg suddenly realized he had been had.

The others drifted back to the island to watch the match as the two opponents methodically circled each other. Haley crouched and slowly stepped around in a circle; her feet feeling the rocky ground for a firm footing. Her face was stern, a sharp contrast to her smiling father. She would be gracious and let him make the first move.

Robin waited for the others to gather around then continued to circle his daughter letting the intensity level rise before making his first move. He figured Haley would give him the first attack out of courtesy. Robin suddenly cried out as he launched himself in the air intending to plant his foot on the side of Haley's face. She moved liked a cat and ducked under his attack. Robin flew over Haley's crouched body. He quickly recovered from his miss and planted his feet back on the ground though he swore he heard something rip as he flew over his daughter. When he turned around Haley was crouched low with his yellow cape wrapped around her short sword. She stood up slowly and let the remnants of Robin's cape fall to the ground.

Cyborg laughed. "Don't worry Robin; I think we have another one in storage."

Robin crouched back down undaunted and smiled, "I'll have your sword for that young lady."

Haley crouched down and slowly closed in on her father; her sword was held out in front of her pointing towards her opponent while her knife was kept close to her body. Haley screamed out announcing her attack as she lunged towards her smiling father.

Robin parried Haley's sword then swung his bow staff down hard striking the dead spot high on Haley's forearm before dodging to the side to avoid her knife and lunging body. Haley's arm went numb and her sword dropped to the ground with a clang. Robin quickly got behind his startled daughter and shoved her from behind so she could not recover her dropped weapon.

Haley stumbled forward then quickly turned to face her father. Her sword arm stung harshly. She shook it trying to get the feeling back.

Robin stood up and placed his foot on Haley's sword. "I have your sword young lady," he said with a slight laugh. Haley cried out in anger as she threw her dagger (hilt forward) at her father. Robin ducked as the knife flew harmlessly behind him. "There goes your knife," he said with a smile.

Haley had had enough fooling around; she was pissed. Robin watched as she came straight at him and tried to drive her hand right into his face. He held up his staff as Haley's palm hit it dead center. Robin heard his staff crack as it bowed towards him. He stumbled backwards at the unexpected force of his daughter's attack then fell on his backside with a thud. Robin quickly scrambled to his feet just as Haley lunged towards him again.

This time Robin slid his hands back towards the end of his bow staff and swung it like a baseball bat. Haley halted and turned to her side as Robin's bow staff hit her in the small of the back with a hard slap. She winced in pain then quickly hooked her elbow around the other end of her father's staff and grabbed it with her hand.

Robin pulled on his staff but could not get it out of Haley's grasp. He ducked as Haley tried to plant her foot on the side of his head. She yanked hard on his staff intending to pull it from her father's grasp. Robin wrapped his elbow around his end and hung on tight then watched as Haley swung her back under the other end of his staff. Haley grunted as she pulled down hard on her end using her back as a fulcrum. He father continued to hold on tightly causing him to rise quickly into the air and be launched over his daughter. Haley swung her hands around as her father flew over her.

Robin screamed in agony as his back hit the rocky ground. "Oh my back!" he yelled as he lay on the ground wincing in pain. "You broke my back!"

The others gasped in fright. Haley dropped her father's staff and ran to him kneeling next to him in sudden terror. "Dad, I'm sorry. Are you all right? Please tell me you're all right."

Starfire slowly stepped towards her fallen husband; her hands held to her face. She could not believe she was reliving this nightmare once again.

Robin continued to groan in agony with closed eyes until he could hear his daughter's panicked breathing over him. He opened his eyes and smiled know his ruse had worked. Before Haley could react he reached up and grabbed his daughter's throat, stood up and forced her down on her back.

"Tap out young lady or I'll rip your throat out," he squeezed his hand tighter to make his point. Haley coughed then tapped her hand to the ground submitting to her father.

Robin stood up and faced everyone with a broad smile. Haley pulled herself up on her elbows and looked up at her triumphant father. The others were still startled by the quick turn of events.

"That wasn't fair Dad!" Haley protested.

"Since when are the bad guys fair Haley," he giddily replied. "You should know that by now. Besides I never lose."

"ROBIN GRAYSON THAT WAS NOT FUNNY," Starfire screamed startling the others.

Robin turned to look at his terrified wife. Her eyes were full of tears and her face was strained with anger. He laughed, which only caused her anger to increase tenfold.

"Stop laughing!" she demanded through her tears. "How could you do that," she paused unable to find the words to express the combination of anger and fear he had just put her through.

Robin stepped towards her undaughted. "OK everyone, can you guess which moment in Titan's history I'm reenacting now? " He gathered Starfire into his arms and planted a deep soulful kiss on his loving wife.

Still disgusted with her husband's antics Starfire tried to push herself away. She was still furious at him for the stunt he had pulled. She balled up her fists and lightly rapped them on her husband's chest. Her resistance, however, was brief as her hands quickly opened and ran up Robin's chest then behind his head as she willingly returned her husband's passionate advance. The two of them slowly disengaged and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Starfire," Robin calmly said to her.

Starfire bowed her head and sobbed in her husband's arms unable to form any words. Robin suddenly bent down and wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist and hoisted his startled wife into the air. Starfire gasped in fear then screamed in excitement as her husband began twirling her around in a tight circle.

"Say you love me or I'll keep spinning until we both puke!" Robin shouted up to her.

Starfire giggled uncontrollably. "I love you Robin Grayson," she said weakly.

"Louder, the others couldn't hear you!" Robin replied as he continued to spin her around. "Hurry up, I'm about to fall over."

"I LOVE YOU ROBIN GRAYSON!" Starfire shouted with all her might.

Robin stopped then gently lowered his wife back to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as tears streamed down her face. "I love you so much," she whispered to him. Robin looked into his wife's beautiful green eyes and smiled. Starfire took in a deep breath and whispered again to her beloved husband, "I will always love you Robin Grayson, until the day my heart stops."

"That's all I ever need to hear," Robin softly answered her.

Haley had sat up and watched her mother and father. She rubbed her back where Robin had struck her. It was the first time she had ever seen her father's intense side. For as long as she could remember he had always been a kind and gentle soul. Their fight had given her a new respect for him and for her mother. Starfire had rarely talked to her daughter about her father's accident. Her father's stunt had given her a brief taste of the pain and anguish her mother must have suffered.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her parents embrace. Haley bent forward and buried her face in her knees not wanting the others to see her as she softly sobbed to herself.

Cyborg looked down as a tear fell out of his eye.

"You big sissy," Beast Boy's voice called out from behind him.

He turned around to see the three smiling Logan members wrapped around each other; tears streaming from their eyes. He smiled then turned back to look at Robin and Starfire.

Raven watched silently as Starfire and Robin engaged in another long passionate kiss. Her friends had taken her on an emotional rollercoaster; from anger, to giddy excitement, to horrifying fear and then this. The lives of mortals were so much faster and more intense than the leisurely pace she was used to. Tears of happiness rolled out of her eyes uncontrollably. With the help of her husband and sons Raven had conquered her fear of emotions long ago.

"Mother," Daniel unexpectedly called up to her.

"Yes Daniel," she replied.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked her in a troubled voice.

Raven turned and knelt down to face her son. His icy blue eyes were big and sorrowful. "No Daniel. You didn't do anything wrong," she tried to reassure him through her tears.

"But everyone's crying," he said meekly. "Why does everyone cry when I touch them?" Daniel pleaded with his mother for an explanation.

Raven could only smile at her precious son then hug him tightly in reassurance. She hoped that maybe one day Daniel would understand the profound affects he would have on the lives of the people that he touched.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: On Patrol**

Raven floated high above the city. A good breakfast had improved her mood immensely. Cyborg must have gone though fifty pounds of flour and sugar feeding everyone. She herself had eaten at least a dozen waffles. The others had easily out done her total. Even Daniel got into the act; he finally found something he actually liked. Thirty years had only added to her friend's cooking abilities. She had sent her sons home after they had all finished.

She didn't envy the person who had to clean up after them. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin got into a little waffle altercation at the end of breakfast. Boys will be boys and the girls were in no mood to get in the middle and put a stop to it. She smiled to herself replaying the moment when Robin pegged Beast Boy in the face with a wad of butter. It was good to be back with her friends and relive their youth even if it was only for a day.

Raven looked around; she was hopelessly lost. It had been decades since she had actually been in the city. She looked at the Titan communicator Cyborg had given her. Another useless piece of technology; she had no idea how to work it.

"Aimee?" Raven called out to her partner. "We need to set down so we can let the others know what we've found."

"OK, Ms. Raven," Aimee's voice called out from thin air.

Raven set down on one of the nearby rooftops. She felt much better with her feet on a solid surface again. Her flying abilities were a bit rusty. She was thankful she hadn't run into the side of a building when she took off for the first time. Raven looked down helplessly at the communicator.

Aimee reappeared by her side and watched patiently as Raven fumbled with it. Raven sighed in frustration then handed the device to her younger partner. "I think you can work this better than me."

"Sure Ms. Raven," Aimee gently took the controller and turned it right-side up. She quickly worked through some buttons and read through the various reports from the others. "Nobody's seen anything unusual," Aimee rolled her thumb over the side scrolling through the communicators menu. She looked up at Raven, "What should we tell the others?"

Raven paused for a moment then looked around the cityscape. "We're lost," she turned to Aimee and smiled.

The young girl blinked her eyes for a moment then looked around and laughed. "Yea, we are aren't we?"

"That's what you get when you pair someone who's been away from town for thirty years with someone who's only been here for a couple of months," Raven explained.

Aimee laughed nervously. She was a bit apprehensive being matched up with someone she didn't really know too well. Raven could sense this and tried to smile to get her partner to relax. "I'm sorry, but I'm not all that good with remembering places and stuff," Aimee said apologetically. "Looks like I got my father's sense of direction. Give me a minute and I'll figure out where we are."

Raven watched Aimee look over some of the nearby buildings then look back down at the communicator. She was still shocked at how much she looked like Terra. "Your father has no sense of direction? I thought all men had that," she questioned Garfield's daughter.

Aimee continued to fiddle with the communicator. She looked up and smiled then brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked back down. "My Dad gets lost going to the refrigerator. My Mom's the one who knows how to get to places; Dad and I just go along for the ride." She paused for a second, looked up then looked back at Raven. "We're in the financial district Ms. Raven."

"You can call me Raven. Ms. Raven isn't technically right and it makes it sound like I'm a school teacher or something."

"Don't you have a last name?" Aimee asked. She wanted to follow the same protocol Raven's children had done with her parents and the other former Titans.

Raven thought about Aimee's question for a moment. "No, actually I don't. Morpheus doesn't have a last name."

"How's that?" Aimee replied.

Raven paused again trying to figure out a simple way to explain her situation. "It's kind of complicated actually. My husband's an immortal. You know much about Greek mythology?"

"Yea, I loved reading that stuff when I was growing up." Aimee paused for a moment then her eyes flashed a faint sign of recognition. "Wait a minute, you mean you married the god of dreams? I thought that stuff was all just a bunch of stories."

"Yea so did I until I met him," Raven replied. She was thankful Aimee didn't need a longer explanation. "Just call me Raven; there's no need to be formal here. Where are the others?" She wanted to change the subject to deflect any further discussion about her.

Aimee looked back down at her communicator and scrolled through the other teams' locations. "My Mom and Dad are over in the harbor district, Cyborg and Haley are along the docks and Robin and Starfire are on the other side of town." Aimee continued to stare at the communicator. "This can't be right."

"What's the matter?"

"The communicator says Robin and Starfire are approaching our position, but they can't be moving as fast as this says," Aimee replied slightly perplexed. She began to run a diagnostic.

"How fast?" Raven asked.

"Over 200 kilometers an hour," Aimee explained.

A faint roar began to fill the air. Both girls turned towards the source of the noise. They could see a faint dot quickly closing in on their position. A hover bike was streaking above the city with two riders on it. The rear rider had long flowing red hair.

A small smile crossed Raven's face as she realized Robin had managed to get in his bike ride. Aimee and Raven watched as Robin banked the bike to the side then spiraled upwards into the sky above them. The craft slowed towards its pinnacle then reversed course and gently spiraled down to the roof top where Raven and Aimee stood.

Robin carefully set the bike down on the building roof. Starfire stepped off the bike and removed her helmet. Her hair was ruined but a wide smile occupied her face none the less. Robin shut down the bike, stepped off and took his helmet off revealing an equally satisfied smile.

"Everything OK with you two?" Robin asked as he and Starfire walked towards them.

"Peachy," Raven replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you two have been going around in circles for the past hour," he replied with a smile. "You're lost, aren't you?"

"We were," Raven countered. "Aimee figured out where we are. How about you?"

"Just enjoying the ride," Robin continued. "I've got to get me one of these things!"

"Why, so you can go out in a flaming wreck?" Raven asked.

Robin let out a small laugh. "Cyborg programmed the stabilizers to counter any harsh movements a rider could make. I don't think even you could wreck this thing."

Raven looked over at the bike and considered Robin's remarks. "Thanks for the vote of confidence in my driving skills."

"Don't mention it," Robin replied with a smile. "By the way I like your sunglasses."

"Yes, they are most trendy," Starfire added. "I am curious; do they keep up with the current fashions in Hades?"

Raven frowned as her two friends smiled at her. "They were Aimee's idea," she replied dryly. "She was kind enough to get them for me. I'm not used to this much sunlight, after all I've been in the underworld for almost thirty years."

Raven was actually quite grateful that Aimee had bought the sunglasses for her. She didn't have any money and without them she was sure she'd be curled up in some dark alley with a throbbing migraine. She'd have to make sure she paid Aimee back once they were done and complement Terra and Garfield for raising such a good kid.

A faint alert came over their communicators. Robin and Aimee quickly pulled them out and scrolled through the message.

"Looks like the others have found something at one of the warehouses on the docks," Robin said. "We need to get over there as quick as we can. Hop on girls and we'll take you over there with us." Starfire and Robin put their helmets back on and Aimee stepped forward.

Raven felt her heart race. She had no intention of getting on that bike with Robin at the wheel.

"Aimee and I don't have helmets," Raven spoke up anxiously.

"It's OK Raven," Aimee replied. "There's no helmet law here."

That was the first strike against her in Raven's mind. She would have preferred a leisurely flight under her own power than what awaited her on that bike.

"What's the matter Raven; are you chicken?" Robin said. Raven could see his crooked smile from behind the helmet's visor.

"Yes," Raven cringed. Damn her honesty streak. She made a mental note to punch Morpheus when she got back home.

Robin and the three girls quickly hopped on the back of the hover bike. Raven sighed to herself, stepped forward, took a seat on the end of the bike then wrapped her arms around Aimee's waist. She closed her eyes and began chanting "I will not scream, I will not scream" over and over to herself.

Robin started the bike and began to slowly drift up from the rooftop. The bike slowly rotated towards the dock area.

"Hey Raven," Robin shouted back to her.

Raven kept her eyes pinched tight as her heart began to pound. "What?"

"I hope you put on clean underwear this morning," Robin shouted back to her. The bike revved up then took off at high speed as Robin released the clutch. He smiled to himself as he could faintly hear Raven scream from the back of the bike.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: The Trap**

Robin gently set the hover bike down near the address Cyborg had sent then cut the engines off causing the noise level to drop. He and Starfire quickly hopped off the bike and removed their helmets. Aimee remained on the bike waiting for Raven to release her grip around her waist.

"Raven?" Aimee called back to her. "We're here. You can let go of me now."

Raven took a quick breath then wrenched her fingers apart releasing her grip and allowing Aimee to stand up from the bike. She kept her eyes closed and tried to catch her breath and alleviate her racing heart; never in her life had she gone that fast.

"You OK Raven?" Robin asked slightly concerned as he watched Raven bend forward and breathe heavily. After a few seconds she sat up, opened her eyes then waved him over. Robin walked over to her then grabbed her arm and hoisted her up off the bike. Raven's legs quivered as she struggled to stand. She turned towards Robin and placed her hands on his shoulders for support.

Raven's breathing became more relaxed as she felt her strength finally return to her legs. She tentatively let go of Robin's shoulders then looked up into his dark eyes.

"I swear to you that if you EVER make me ride that bike with you again I'm gonna do this." Raven's eyes narrowed as she plunged her fist lightly into Robin's gut. Robin instinctively doubled over even though the punch wasn't hard enough to do any real damage. "Except harder," she dryly added as she walked away.

Robin slowly stood up and let out a short laugh as he watched Raven stride away towards the others. That was perhaps the most memorable ride he'd ever had and well worth any punishment she could dish out. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"All right what's going on?" Raven said in a steady voice as she tried to turn the group's attention away from the horrible ride she had endured.

"Cyborg didn't say," Aimee replied. "He just said to meet them here at the east side entrance."

"Where's that?" Raven asked as she watched Robin slowly make his way back towards the group with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

Aimee glanced over to Robin and Starfire who were fighting to keep themselves composed then back to Raven who was watching the pair out of the corner of her eye seething in anger. She felt awkward in the present situation.

"It's over there," she replied then pointed in the direction they needed to go to find the warehouse's entrance.

"Thanks," Raven replied curtly as she made here way towards the entrance ignoring the laughter that finally erupted from Starfire and Robin.

Aimee glanced over as Robin and Starfire slowly settled down. Both placed their helmets on their bike. Aimee shot them a puzzled look.

"Sorry," Robin said to her. "Raven doesn't embarrass herself very often. She's always so serious." Robin paused noting that Aimee couldn't possibly know their friend's former personality. "I guess you wouldn't understand." He clasped Starfire's hand as the pair exchanged quaint smiles between themselves then fell in behind their sulking friend. Aimee shook her head then followed behind the others.

Raven entered the gaping warehouse building and removed her sunglasses. The others stood inside inspecting some of the wooden crates scattered about the concrete floor. Most of the warehouse appeared empty and largely dark except for the area where the forty or so crates were. Cyborg stood off to one side trying to pry open one of the crates with an over-sized crowbar while the others stood several rows away quietly talking amongst themselves.

"What is this," Raven's voice echoed in the cavernous space, "some type of government road project?" She quickly walked over to Cyborg and helped him remove the wooden side panel from the crate he was trying to open.

"Easy Raven," Cyborg cautioned. "I wanted the others to keep away in case the crate is booby trapped." The wooden panel fell to the floor with a thump. Cyborg held his breath momentarily then finally relaxed when nothing further appeared to happen.

"OK, let's see what's in these babies." Cyborg walked over and cautiously peered into the open crate. Haley made her way towards them as both her and Raven looked over Cyborg's shoulder. Cyborg switched on one of his body lights to illuminate the crate's contents.

"Looks like some heavy duty electrical cable," Cyborg announced.

Raven looked into the crate and saw a large spool of black wire amongst some packing straw. "What's so important about this that you had to call all of us here?" she asked not understanding its significance.

"Cyborg and I checked the shipping manifests," Haley chimed in. "The crates came from China through South America. That's kind of a round-about way of doing things."

"Yea, why's that important?" Raven calmly replied.

"We were looking of something odd like this," Cyborg explained. "_Gato_ is based in South America so this seemed like a good place to start. I know it's them, but I'm not sure what they're up to shipping this stuff here?" Cyborg said to himself as he stood up and looked to his equally perplexed partners.

A blinding flash caught the corner of their eyes. Raven, Haley and Cyborg quickly turned towards the others. A smoking canister landed among the other group of Titans who quickly collapsed limply onto the ground.

Cyborg spotted a group of _Gato_ henchman emerging from the shadows as the warehouse door slid closed. "It's a trap!" This was the only warning he could give before another shock grenade and canister went off near them.

Raven covered her ears as the percussion quickly disoriented her. She watched Haley desperately grab her communicator before she collapsed on the floor. Cyborg let off a volley from his sonic cannon taking out a few of _Gato's_ henchmen. Others quickly closed in on them. Cyborg collapsed to his knees coughing violently as the gas began to overwhelm him. Raven caught him then staggered under his heavy weight. All she could do was guide her friend gently to the floor. The gas was now beginning to make her head spin.

Raven doubled over in a coughing fit; she was the last one left. She turned to face almost a dozen gas-masked henchmen who pointed their blast guns towards her. A black shield cropped up in front of her as the first volley glanced off of it. Raven's head swirled as the gas continued to envelope her. She felt a presence behind her and turned just in time to see the rifle butt swung heavily at her head. The blow snuffed out the last bit of her consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: The Cavalry Arrives**

"Raven?" Beast Boy's muffled voice called out from the darkness. "Raven, are you OK?"

Raven slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed and her stomach tumbled in agony. The remnants of her last battle slowly played in her head. How she wished this was all a bad dream and that she was going to wake up in her underworld castle home. She looked out through the amber containment field. The others were held in separate chambers. She slowly stood up and cradled her aching head in her hands then closed her eyes again.

"Raven, are you all right?" Beast Boy continued to quiz her.

"My head is pounding, I feel like I'm going to throw up and I'm stuck in a crummy containment field with people asking me stupid questions. No, I'm not all right," Raven said angrily. "What's going on?"

"You've been captured by _Gato_," a synthesized voice calmly answered her. Raven opened her eyes and glared angrily at its source. "The Professor" was one of _Gato's _main operatives. It was an alien that resembled a large octopus. It stood on tentacled legs behind a large control panel. Its yellow serpent eyes peered out from under a large helmet that sat perched on its head. This is what gave it its voice.

"When I get out of here you're going to regret you messed with me," Raven sneered. She was genuinely pissed off and was gleefully entertaining the idea of tying this monster's tentacles together and bashing it up against the nearest wall.

"Not likely," the Professor's synthesized voice responded. "These containment fields should hold all of you until _Gato_ figures out what to do." The creature paused then turned his attention to Cyborg and Haley who were held in one of the other containment fields. "Tell me Cyborg, who are your other friends? I do not recognize them."

Cyborg and Haley looked at each other then mutually decided to keep their silence. No need to provide the Professor with any free information.

"Very well," the Professor replied after a brief silence. "We'll dispose of them first then use you to trap the remaining Titans." Cyborg and Haley fought to maintain their anger. Aimee quickly hugged her mother who was in one of the other containment fields with her. They both turned to Beast Boy who looked longingly at his other family members from his separate cell.

A sudden burst of light filled the air followed by tormented wails and moans announcing Raven's sons were entering the fray. The others in the room turned as the brothers made their grand entrance. Daniel rode his white unicorn while Darien sat atop his black Nightmare with a shield slung over his shoulder and dark sword drawn.

"_Orbus_!" Daniel shouted as the first burst of gunfire erupted from the dozen or so _Gato_ henchman that accompanied the Professor. The blasts refracted away from the mounted pair.

"Get the others out Daniel, I'll take care of these guys," Darien instructed his brother. Daniel nodded then turned his mount towards the confined Titans and headed directly for his mother. Darien let out a shout and bounded forward towards the nearest group of opponents brandishing his sword high above his head.

Raven cringed watching her sons separate. How many times had she told them to stay together?!? Daniel came towards her. "Get Cyborg and Haley out first," she instructed. He reluctantly nodded his head and quickly directed his unicorn towards their containment field. Raven could only watch and hope Daniel could free Cyborg and Haley before Darien got himself in trouble. She figured both of them had much more experience dealing with _Gato_ than she did.

Daniel slid off the back of his mount as it backed up towards Cyborg and Haley's containment field. The unicorn leapt up then smashed its hind feet against the field causing the whole building to shake. A few more kicks and the field would be down.

Raven knelt down as Daniel bounded back towards her. His eyes were filled with terror. Raven glanced over and watched as Darien chased a group of _Gato's _henchman. He was laughing hysterically and thoroughly enjoying himself when a burst of electricity enveloped him and his mount.

Raven gasped as Darien fell from his Nightmare and hit the floor hard. His mount staggered forward and tried to drive the nearest _Gato _henchman away from his fallen master. Darien pulled himself from the floor grimacing in pain. He stood and faced the group who were trying to fend off his Nightmare then raised his hands .

"Not the color spray spell. Darien please don't use that spell," Raven softly pleaded with herself in vain.

A burst of colors shot out from Darien's hands and consumed the group in front of him, including his Nightmare. The men dropped their weapons blinded by the sudden burst of colored lights then collapsed onto the floor. Darien's Nightmare whinnied loudly in pain then bounded away abandoning his master for the darkest confines of the warehouse. Two _Gato_ henchmen fell on Darien from his flanks and quickly downed him with their rifle butts.

Beast Boy turned to Raven when he saw Darien fall. Raven's face was fixed in a deep scowl . What he saw next would be something he'd never forget for as long as he lived. Raven slowly raised her right hand to her mouth. She bit into the fleshy part of her palm piercing the skin then slowly drank the blood that drained from her wound. Her eyes dilated as an uncontrollable rage swelled within her. She wrapped her cape around her right hand and swung it heavily into the amber containment field. The building shook violently as Raven's hand drove into it.

With a final leaping kick Cyborg and Haley's containment field collapsed. Haley leapt forward as Cyborg quickly armed his sonic cannon. His first burst did nothing but attract the attention of the two remaining _Gato _henchmen who stood over Darien's unconcious body. The Professor quickly retreated into the gloom as the tide of the battle appeared to be turning.

Beast Boy stood transfixed ignoring what was going on elsewhere as Raven continued to pound her way through the containment field. Blood spattered against the field each time Raven struck it. Her eyes were mad like those of a mother grizzly. The field finally sputtered and collapsed as Raven stepped forward to rescue her son.

Daniel had watched helplessly as his mother pounded away. She was pushing herself beyond the limitations of her body and once she passed that point she would expire soon afterwards. He was determined not to allow that to happen. Daniel quickly grasped onto his mother's bloody hand as the field sputtered out. Raven instantly felt a calm euphoria wash over her. She collapsed to her knees as the pain from her shattered hand overwhelmed her. Darien was still in trouble. She raised her other hand and took possession of Darien's sword.

"Haley, catch!" Raven communicated to Robin's daughter. She was quickly closing the gap between her and the henchmen who stood over Raven's son. Cyborg continued firing bursts from his sonic cannon trying to draw the _Gato _henchmen's fire and attention.

Haley heard Raven's voice echo in her mind then noticed Darien's dark sword flying towards her. She reached out instinctively and grasped Darien's sword feeling a strange tingle run through her arm. A sudden chill consumed her heart as she quickly closed on _Gato's _henchmen.

Robin swore he heard a demonic cry erupt from his daughter as both he and Starfire watched helplessly from behind their containment field. With one quick swipe Haley lopped the head off the closest henchman. His comrade had enough time to raise his rifle in an attempt to parry Haley's next attack. Haley raised the dark blade above her head and emitted an inhuman cry as she brought the blade down on her opponent. It passed effortlessly through the rifle slicing it in two than sank into his right shoulder and passed down through his chest coming to rest near his waist. The bloody remnants of the body convulsed slightly then slowly slid off of the blade and fell to the floor in a heap.

Haley gasped in fright at what she had done. Blood was spattered everywhere. She began to hyperventilate then staggered backwards as a searing cold wave crept up her arm towards her chest. Haley fell to her knees and sobbed with fright.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI: Samuel**

Cyborg quickly made his way over to the control panel to free the remaining Titans. He briefly surveyed the panel to make sure the Professor hadn't left any nasty surprises for him. When he was convinced that nothing looked out of place he released the others from their containment fields.

The Logans quickly rejoined each other in a firm family hug. Robin and Starfire ran to their struggling daughter as she continued to stare at Daniel's dark sword that remained clutched in her trembling hand.

"Come on guys," Cyborg quickly chided the group. "We need to secure the area and make sure there isn't anything else here to worry about. Aimee, you need to gather up all of the rifles before our guests wake up."

Aimee, her parents and Starfire made their way over to the fallen _Gato _henchmen and began gathering their weapons. Robin remained with his daughter as she continued to struggle with Darien's dark sword.

"Haley, are you OK?" Robin softly spoke to her in a reassuring voice as he knelt next to his blood-stained daughter. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Haley continued to struggle to maintain control. The sword was tearing at her mind trying to assert itself. Her father's voice and soft touch were a welcome relief.

"The sword," she gasped in terror. "It's trying to possess me."

"It's a vorpal blade, a soul stealer," Raven's calm voice explained. She and her son slowly made their way over to Haley. Daniel held on to his mother's wounded hand that was still covered by her blood-soaked cape. Raven felt her son's reassuring touch as it began to slowly heal her shattered hand and subdue its throbbing pain.

"What happened," Darien slowly sat up as his head spun. He looked over and noticed the bleeding bodies of his former attackers. "WHOA, who did that?!"

"Haley," Raven answered her son in a calm voice that disguised her anger. "You should thank her because she saved your life."

Darien looked over and noticed Haley gasping for breath. "Damn I missed it," he said slightly disappointed and oblivious to her ongoing struggle. "That's a vorpal blade. I bet you've never seen one before. _Hephaestus _made it for me, cool isn't it?"

"I think Haley would like nothing more that to be rid of it," Raven interrupted. "Daniel can you please help her." Raven looked up and spotted Darien's Nightmare sulking in the shadows. "I want both of you to stay here; I need to talk to someone. I will speak with both of you when I'm done."

Raven gave both of her sons a disapproving look before she made her way towards the cowering Nightmare. As she approached the beast it immediately dropped to its knees and bowed its head in a submissive stance. Raven talked in a low hideous voice as it cowered in front of her.

"Mom's mad at you," Daniel said to his brother as he wiped his hands on his white tunic smearing it with his mother's blood. When he was satisfied his hands were clean he gently laid them on Haley's arm. She felt instant relief from her struggles. Darien's sword fell clanging dully on the cement floor.

Darien bent over and reclaimed his sword, calmly wiping the blood off with his shirt and sheathing it. "Hey I took almost all of them out by myself," he countered.

Robin watched his daughter sigh in relief then rub her hand and smile at Daniel. He could hear Raven continue to talk to the Nightmare in some unknown language. "What's she saying?" he asked Raven's sons

Daniel and Darien looked over and listened intently to their Mother's discussion. Darien cringed as he heard his Mother continue to hiss and snarl. "She's speaking in demon tongue. I don't think there is an adequate translation for what she's saying," Darien tried to tell Robin.

"There are over one hundred ways to tell someone to go fornicate themselves in demon tongue," Daniel calmly explained. Robin nodded, understanding that no further explanation was needed.

Raven finished her banter with the offending beast then turned her attention to her sons. "Darien and Daniel come here please." She was going to keep her discussion with them as private as possible. Both of her sons hung their heads and slowly strode towards their mother knowing a thorough tongue lashing was coming.

Robin turned his attention to his kneeling daughter. "Are you OK now Haley," he gently said to her.

He looked into his daughter's tear swollen eyes. A warm smile washed over her face just as she spoke. "The birds, where did they go?" she said to him distantly. "There were blue and orange birds all around me."

Robin looked curiously at his shaken daughter. It was then that he felt the cold barrel of a gun slowly press against the back of his neck. He froze knowing there was nothing he could do.

"All right," a familiar voice began, "I don't know who you are but you're in big trouble if you've hurt my sister. You OK Haley?"

Haley looked up then smiled slyly as her brother continued to fix his rifle on his father. "What took you so long," she chided him.

"Next time you call for help give me a full address," he quickly countered as he kept his gun pushed against Robin's neck.

"Well let's see how fast you can type with percussion grenades and gas canisters going off all around you," she shot back defiantly.

"Excuse me," Robin interrupted. "Do you two have to keep arguing while I've got a gun pointed at my head?"

"Who the hell is this character?" Samuel said in disgust.

Haley let out a short laugh, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Samuel gave his younger sister a confused look. She could be very annoying sometimes. He was glad he didn't have to work with her everyday.

"All right, stand up slowly and turn around." Samuel stepped back but kept his rifle trained on the person kneeling before him.

Robin slowly stood up then turned around smiling at his son who still did not seem to recognize him.

Samuel was a tall thin-framed man. He had short cropped orange hair and dancing green eyes very much like his mother. From a young age he had shown an uncanny accuracy with any type of firing weapon. If he could see it, he could shot it. Surprisingly he had shown no interest in becoming a hero, his first love was the police force. He bragged that he would be the top cop in the city before his thirtieth birthday; he had reached lieutenant by his twenty-second.

"OK masked man," Samuel said with a snarl, "What say you?"

There was a brief pause. "So what do ya know Sammy Joe?" Robin said with a slight laugh.

Samuel slowly lowered his rifle as his jaw dropped. There was only one person who had ever greeted him consistently with those words; his father.

"No fucking way," he said slightly perplexed as he realized the boy standing in front of him was his Dad.

"Samuel Joseph Grayson," a familiar voice rang out, "don't talk that way in front of your mother."

Samuel turned towards his mother's voice. Starfire stood giggling to herself. She strode towards her startled son and gathered him into her arms in a warm motherly embrace. Her all-to familiar bear-hug convinced Samuel his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

"All right Sam," Robin gently interrupted, "let go of your mother."

Samuel released his mother's warm embrace and stepped back still flabbergasted at what had happened. His eyes wandered up and down his scantily clad mother. He never knew how beautiful she was when she was young.

"You shouldn't leer at someone else's wife that way unless you want a fight," Robin glared at his son in jest. He quickly wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist and pulled her to him then planted a quick kiss on her cheek as she smiled at her still startled son.

"Take my word," Haley dryly added, "you don't want to fight him in his current condition." She nudged her older brother from behind then smiled at him. Samuel turned towards his younger sister and continued to look confused. For all their differences she genuinely loved her older brother, regardless of how clueless he might be.

"Hello Jane," Starfire said to her son's partner who had stood to the side and remained silent throughout their exchange. Jane was several years older than her son. She had a small athletic build with long brunette hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail. Starfire sighed lightly to herself. Her son was as clueless as his father when it came to the opposite sex. It was painfully obvious to everyone but Samuel what Jane's feelings were towards him.

"Hello Mrs. Grayson," she politely answered in a soft voice. She lowered her rifle and turned on the safety. Jane smiled realizing the strange predicament her partner was in.

"I see you've found your mother and father Samuel," Cyborg's voice called out as he approached the group. He laughed as Samuel did a double take on his father's old friend.

"Cyborg?" he said slightly perplexed. "Can someone please tell me who discovered the fountain of youth?"

"There's no time for that right now," Cyborg continued. "_Gato's_ up to something big. I downloaded some of their drives from the consul over there." Cyborg held up a small disk containing the material he had downloaded. "We need to get the rest of these minions out of here and get back to the Tower to disinfect this stuff before we can figure out what they're up to."

Samuel turned to his partner, "Jane can you get backup in here? I'll go with the Titan's and see what's up. Let the captain know where I'll be and that I'll brief him when we figure out what _Gato _is up to."

"Yes lieutenant," Jane responded. She quickly headed for the door to radio in to headquarters.

Samuel turned to his parents still perplexed with the situation. "Can either of you please fill me in on what happened to you?"

"Sure," Robin answered. "It's a bit complicated though."

"I'm sure it is," he replied.

"Why don't you save it for lunch," Cyborg interrupted. "A good story should always be told over good food."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII: Lunch**

Raven stood staring out the Tower windows at the city she once knew so well. It had changed immensely since she joined Morpheus in the underworld. How she longed to return to her home. The world of mortals and hero business in general had soured very quickly on her.

"Mother, are you all right?" Daniel's soft voice echoed in Raven's mind. He clutched his mother's broken hand between his soft warm palms.

"Yes Daniel," she calmly replied to him.

Her hand was ruined, it would never fully heal. Raven looked down at the scarred and crooked appendage. She was thankful that Daniel was with her. His silent stature and warm touch were a welcome relief.

Raven smiled recalling all of the times she and her eldest son would just sit together quietly holding conversations in their minds. Hours and sometimes days would pass between the pair. Daniel had picked up telepathy before he truly learned to talk. It was only after a frustratingly long period of time that Darien mastered this form of communication though he rarely engaged in it. His spirit was far too restless for this discipline.

"Mother, may I be excused please," Darien's voice interrupted her pleasant thoughts.

"Yes you may," Raven answered. "But remember both of you must return home when the others are done."

She watched Darien's reflection in the glass make its way towards the others who were gathered around the main table eating last night's leftovers. Haley sat curled up on the couch. Darien would eventually work his way over to her. Raven smiled lightly to herself when she realized just how easily a mother could divine her offspring's intentions.

"Mother, are you still angry with us?" Daniel gently asked her.

Raven looked back out over the city and sighed. "No Daniel," she softly replied. How could she hold that harsh emotion under her son's gentle touch? She had lectured both her sons after their confrontation in the warehouse about staying together. This was one lesson they needed to understand. Nothing bad would ever befall them if they stayed together. Raven took comfort in this thought. As twins they would always have each other, even after she was gone.

Darien slowly walked up behind the others at the table who were helping themselves to the remains of last night's meal. Starfire was spooning out hordes of food onto Samuel's plate. She was convinced her son was wasting away to nothing in his bachelor pad. Robin watched in mild amusement as his wife refilled whatever portion of his plate Samuel managed to clear.

"Easy Mom," Samuel pleaded, "I can't possibly eat all of this."

"Nonsense," Starfire replied. "You are part Tamaranian. All Tamaranian's are capable of eating their own body weight on feast days."

"Hey, what about me?" Robin asked. "Don't I get anything?"

"You're watching your weight, remember?" Starfire lightly scolded her husband.

"Here you go Robin," Terra broke in as she passed one of the pasta bowls to him.

The rest of the Logan's had managed to help themselves to an ample helping of leftovers except for Beast Boy.

"I can't believe everything has meat in it," he said in disappointment. "Cyborg knows I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh pipe down and eat your PB&J will you," Terra replied as she sat back down and continued eating. "There's nothing like cold leftovers huh Aimee?" she continued.

"Yup, especially when they're Cyborg's," Aimee replied with a smile. Both girls looked at Beast Boy who returned an aggravated scowl as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"What about me?" Cyborg called out as he entered the kitchen area holding a quart of freshly made ice cream.

"All of your leftovers have meat in them," Beast Boy replied in disgust.

"Of course they do," Cyborg said half laughing. "That's what makes them taste so good."

"Well what am I supposed to eat?" Beast Boy complained.

"PB&J," Cyborg suggested. He watched as Beast Boy held up his sandwich before he took another disappointed bite.

"Hey Cyborg, when will we be able to look at _Gato's _stuff?" Samuel asked.

"Maybe in another hour or so, the Professor tried to wipe the consul clean before he fled. It's going to take a while for our computer to piece it back together. What's your hurry?" Cyborg asked curiously.

Samuel sighed as his mother added more food to his plate. "I don't think my stomach can take another hour of eating that's all."

"Darien, here's your first installment on our little bet; one gallon of home-made jalapeño ice cream." Cyborg placed the offering on the table.

"Great, anybody want some?" Everyone at the table shook their heads not wanting to try anything Darien thought was palatable.

"Cyborg where are the spoons and bowls?" Darien asked.

"Over there in the cabinet, help yourself," Cyborg replied as he sat down and looked over the lunch selection.

Darien claimed his prize then took it over to the counter and fished out two bowls and spoons. He dished himself out a couple of scoops of ice cream then filled the other bowl with a similar amount before closing the container and returning it to the freezer. Darien took a deep breath then picked up his two bowls of ice cream and walked over to Haley.

Haley sat reclined on the couch stuck in a moody silence. Her long legs dangled over the side of the couch while the rest of her body sank deeply into its over-sized cushions. She watched the others eating at the main table not really wanting to join them. Haley felt lost in that awkward existence between teenage angst and grown up responsibilities. Being the group leader and eldest member of the Titans she often found herself alone with her anxieties. Aimee seemed to glide easily between kids her own age and adults. It must be all that time hanging out in the university that allowed her to bridge those gaps so effortlessly. It also helped that she liked hanging out with Samuel. Haley knew her work with the Titan's was nearing an end but she was uncertain how she was going to deal with the "real world" that loomed ever closer to her.

"Ice cream?" Darien's voice roused her from her thoughts. "It's fresh, Cyborg just made it."

Haley glanced over at the young boy who stood in front of her holding two small bowls of ice cream. She reached out and took one. "What is it?" she asked as she worked the spoon through it.

"Jalapeño," Darien said before plunging his spoon into his mouth. "It's pretty good, try it."

Haley hesitated for a moment then pulled the spoon out of Darien's offering and cautiously licked it. A strange dual sensation of the jalapeño's intense heat and soothing coolness of the ice cream filled her mouth. It was surprisingly good. Darien smiled as Haley dug out a full spoonful and placed it in her mouth. The combined burning and cooling sensation was even more intense.

"Well?" Darien asked.

"Different," Haley replied. "It's actually not bad."

"Good," he replied with a seductive smile. "I hoped you'd like it since I kind of won it on your account anyway."

"How's your mother?" Haley asked her young companion.

"Not good," Darien said in a strained voice. "Her hand is ruined."

"Is she still mad at you and your brother?" Haley inquired.

"No, not right now," Darien replied as he spooned more of his favorite ice cream into his mouth. "It's hard for her or anyone to be mad for long with Daniel around. She was really upset with us for not staying together and with me for charging into a melee."

"What's wrong with fighting?" Haley asked as she savored another bite of Darien's ice cream.

"Nothing as far as I'm concerned," Darien quickly replied. "My brother doesn't like conflict at all and my Mom says I need to concentrate on my spells. She's not into fighter types." Darien paused for a moment reflecting on this point. "It's so frustrating sometimes, having to wait and think things out."

Haley watched Darien's face curl up in a scowl. His eyes were filled with fire. In him she could feel the unbridled energy of chaos slowly becoming focused into an all powerful tempest. She shuddered when she thought of how powerful this being would eventually become.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII: The Briefing**

Beast Boy stuffed a big wad of popcorn into his mouth and chewed ferociously. The others sat around the briefing room table watching in mild disgust as popcorn fragments fell onto the floor.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg said agitatedly. "Do you have to eat while I'm trying to brief everyone?"

Beast Boy shot him an annoyed look then put the bowl of popcorn on the table and continued chewing. Aimee reached over and tried to grab a handful from the bowl. Beast Boy saw this and quickly grabbed the bowl and playfully pulled it away from his daughter. Terra sighed realizing this was not going to end well.

"Hey Dad share!" Aimee lectured her father.

"No way," Beast Boy snarled. "This is mine. The rest of you stuffed yourselves at lunch. All I had was a stale peanut butter and jelly sandwich ."

"Dad!" Aimee said in exasperation. She reached over and grabbed the edge of the bowl and began tugging on it.

Beast Boy pulled back. "Stop it!"

The two struggled momentarily before Aimee lost her grip on the bowl. The bowl slammed back against Beast Boy's chest and popcorn flew everywhere.

"Aw thanks a lot Aimee," Beast Boy cried in disappointment as most of the popcorn scattered over the table and the floor.

Aimee looked up and began laughing at the mess they had created. Beast Boy scowled at her then fished out the remaining popcorn from his bowl and flung it at her. Aimee screeched as popcorn became lodged in her long hair. She looked up in shock then proceeded to scoop up popcorn from the table and fling it back at her father.

"Cut it out you two," Cyborg said in frustration. The others at the table looked on in mild amusement as Aimee and Beast Boy continued flinging popcorn at each other.

Terra blushed in silent embarrassment, though in truth it was something she had become used to over the last decade. Her husband often reverted to an older sibling with Aimee. She watched momentarily storing up the memory of this incident to enjoy at later quieter time.

Cyborg stood at the front of the room unsure how to get control of the situation. He watched as Terra stood up and walked behind the popcorn combatants then firmly pinch each of their ears. Aimee and Beast Boy screeched in pain and immediately stopped flinging popcorn at each other. Terra then proceeded to seat each of them in separate chairs then take a seat between them. She sat down and folded her arms across her chest and alternated glares at her husband and daughter. Aimee and Beast Boy sank back in their chairs thoroughly disgusted with each other.

"Thanks Terra," Cyborg paused as he looked at the mess Aimee and Beast Boy had created. "By the way you two WILL clean this room up afterwards." He heard both of them groan in protest.

"Where was I?" Cyborg fumbled unsure what he was doing before the little popcorn incident broke out.

"The _Gato _files," Samuel spoke up.

"Right," Cyborg took a breath then pressed on with his briefing. The main screen lit up with a schematic of _Gato's _plan. "It took us awhile to figure out what _Gato _was doing with all of that underground electric cable. They're trying to bring down the four-state nuclear power plant."

"That seems like small potatoes for _Gato_," Samuel interrupted.

"It's a bit more insidious than that," Cyborg countered. "They've got a draw down center somewhere in the desert with multiple connections to the main electric grid. It looks like they intend to slowly draw electricity from the grid until the plant overloads and shuts down."

"Why would they want to draw power from the grid slowly," Robin asked. "If they did it quickly they could knock the whole grid out and create chaos on the coast."

"They intend to do that this way," Cyborg explained. "A slow draw will cause the nuclear power plant to ramp up to peak capacity right before the electric grid collapses."

Robin frowned as he realized just how insidious _Gato's _plan was. "That would probably overload the plant beyond recovery and cause a catastrophic melt down. The four-state reservoir would become contaminated and almost the entire coast's water system would be unavailable for centuries."

"That's right Robin," Cyborg replied. "And it would leave _Gato's _ports in South America as the only alternative for all of the cargo vessels from the Far East.

The others at the table sat silently as the graveness of the situation sank in.

"So what do we do," Samuel's somber voice interrupted the silence.

"I propose we split up into teams and try to find _Gato's _draw-down site," Cyborg proposed. "We'll cover more area and if something happens to one team we still have the other group for an assault." Cyborg looked out at the others. Their close call at the warehouse made him acutely aware of the danger he and his friends faced.

"I'm in with you guys if you don't mind," Samuel spoke up.

"Glad to have you aboard," Cyborg replied. An added gun like Samuel's would only make them stronger. He looked over at Robin and Starfire. Both of them sat smiling at each other calmly holding hands.

"OK, I'll give each team a map where I think _Gato's_ base is located," Cyborg instructed. "Each team has an assigned area. Radio contact has to be kept to a minimum. We don't want to give them a chance at finding us before we're ready. I'll go with team Logan and Raven you're with team Grayson."

"Um, Cyborg," Robin interrupted. "How are you planning to get to the search area?"

"I was going to take the T-car and you guys could use the hover bikes," Cyborg explained.

Robin snickered. "I don't think Raven wants to ride with me again."

"Is that so," Cyborg asked curiously as he looked over at Raven and saw her frown . "What say you young lady?" he asked hoping for an explanation.

Raven looked down at her shattered hand then quickly wrapped it under her cloak to hide it from the others. She had a choice to make. Either have a heart attack riding with the Grayson's or be stuck with the Logan's and all of the uncomfortable feelings she would have. Garfield and Terra never knew that their relationship had triggered the jealous rage that she had fallen into before she left the Titans. Her feelings for Garfield had cooled over the last three decades, but they were still there. And where there was a spark there could still be fire.

"Raven?" Cyborg called to her after an uncomfortably long silence.

"I'll go with the Logan's," she said in a calm resigned voice.

"All right," Cyborg said slightly perplexed. He wasn't sure who was going to lead the Logans and more importantly who was going to drive the T-car. Aimee was too young and Raven hadn't driven in decades. That left him with two possibilities. "Terra do you want to drive?"

"I think I'd better navigate," Terra replied. "There's no way I can drive and look at the navigation system at the same time."

Beast Boy's face lit up immediately. Cyborg sighed as he realized what that meant.

"Ha!" Beast Boy blurted out. "After thirty years I finally get to drive the T-car!"

"I want to see your insurance and run a background check on your license before you go," Cyborg said sternly.

"You're kidding, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I'm dead serious," Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other for an uncomfortably long time. Beast Boy finally stood up and fished his license from his wallet then walked over to Cyborg and handed it to him.

"_Gracias_," Cyborg replied as he took it from him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV: Team Logan**

Team Logan arrived in their search area late in the day. They watched the fiery desert sun fall across the horizon as they searched the underbrush for some sign of _Gato's_ underground hide out. Raven knew time was running out. Their group would soon become much smaller.

Several hours after sunset the group decided to take a short rest to catch up on their sleep. The Logans were exhausted. Raven was used to little sleep; she could keep her focus for days if she needed to. She watched as Garfield's family curled up together and slept peacefully under the desert stars.

Beast Boy woke up with his arm tingling fiercely; Terra's head rested on his arm cutting off the circulation to it. He carefully wiggled out from under his wife trying not to wake her. She sighed and rolled over cuddling closer to Aimee. He paused smiling at his two treasures sleeping softly in the night. These moments were fleeting and this would be the only time he would see both his wife and his daughter shine together in the prime of their lives.

He rolled over looking for Raven. She was nowhere to be seen. He looked up on the small hill that overlooked their sleeping spot. Above him he could see Raven's familiar silhouette seated on the ground backed by the twinkling stars. He quietly stood up then carefully made his way up the hill towards her.

Raven sat on the bare hill with her knees curled up to her chest and her hands splayed out behind her as she stared silently into the heavens. She turned and smiled softly at Beast Boy as he made his way towards her and took a seat near her. They both remained quiet listening to the crickets serenade them as they cast their eyes up into the skies above them.

Beast Boy thought her heard a sniffle from his friend. He turned to look at Raven just as she buried her face on her knees and lightly sobbed to herself. Beast Boy remained quiet. If there was one thing he had learned living with women for the past couple of decades it was that there were times when silence worked far better than words.

Raven took a deep breath and composed herself then leaned back and looked back up into the star-filled sky. "I've forgotten how beautiful they are," she said dreamily. Beast Boy looked curiously at her not understanding her reference. "The stars, there're beautiful. It's been so long since I've just sat and looked at them."

She turned to Beast Boy smiling lightly through her tears. He maintained his silence sensing his friend needed to talk.. They both looked back into the stars that dangled so high in front of them.

There was a long silence before Raven's soft voice carried in the darkness. "Morpheus told me long ago that the stars are his kind's last refuge. When mankind cast them aside, toppled their statues, closed their temples, relegated their stories to children's tales and banished them from this realm the last of their followers could look up into the night sky and take comfort knowing their gods still shone above like glowing temples, silently watching over them."

Beast Boy paused as he considered Raven's words. "Now that's beautiful; what you said about the stars."

"Thank you Garfield," Raven replied. "But in truth it's just a poor shadow of how an immortal would describe them." Raven quietly remembered all of the times she had sat enthralled just listening to immortals speak sweetly to each other.

"You're an immortal, right?" Beast Boy spoke up interrupting her thoughts.

Beast Boy watched as Raven pondered his question. He thought he saw another tear fall from her eye. Raven thought about the quiet centuries her life would occupy before the day she and her sons would descend from the heavens to join the mortal race in one last battle against the dark forces. She and a small band of heroes would fight valiantly to hold back the dark tide. They would eventually all fall but their sacrifice would buy precious time for her sons to rally the last bastions of humanity and ultimately defeat the forces opposing them. After the battle the grief-torn brothers would find their fallen mother. Together Daniel and Darien would carry Raven's broken body into the heavens and place her among the stars where she would join all of the other ancient heroes and gods gaining final immortality.

"No," she said softly, "I will eventually taste the bitterness of death like all mortals."

"Raven, why did you leave?" Beast Boy had never understood why she left the Titans and joined Morpheus. This might be the last time he could ask her for an explanation. "Was it something I said?"

Raven looked at her friend and tried to formulate an acceptable answer. She could not tell him about what had caused her to drift into shadow; he didn't deserve to carry that heavy burden. It was after all her silent love for him that sent her into a jealous rage that had nearly banished all of her friends into the deepest parts of hell. It was Morpheus that had rescued her and offered her the hope and salvation of her sons' birth. While Morpheus would never replace her love for Garfield he was attentive and understanding. Through him and her sons Raven had conquered her tempest emotions and found balance and peace.

"No, it wasn't something you said," she laughed lightly to herself. Garfield always had a good sense of humor. "Morpheus just made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Then you consummated your relationship when Morpheus abducted you?" Beast Boy asked curiously. And he thought his relationship with Terra was complicated.

Raven laughed at Beast Boy's choice of words. "Consummated, now that's a word I never thought I'd hear you say."

"Hey I've been in college for almost twenty-five years now. I've learned a lot through osmosis," Beast Boy grinned.

Raven smiled as Beast Boy got on a roll. It was time for a counter punch. "Do you really want an answer to your question?" she asked slyly.

"Sure, why not," he replied. They were adults and if Raven wanted to share her sexual exploits with him, what harm could it do?

"Immortals don't reproduce like that. We procreated in the stars." Raven paused as she briefly relived that joyous moment when she, Morpheus, Daniel and Darien were all one. She did this even though she knew her sons' births would ultimately lead to her end. "Technically I'm still a virgin." Raven continued as she watched Beast Boy cringe at her revelation. "Does that bother you?"

"No," Beast Boy tried to compose himself after Raven's explanation. "I'm OK with that. But why did you only have two?"

"Three kids are enough for anyone," Raven replied. "I count Morpheus in that mix too. My kids age much slower than normal. Changing diapers for ten years is a real turn off." Raven didn't mention the breast feeding; that was one issue men would never fully appreciate. "Why do you think the gods used to fool around with mortals so much; no baby duties."

Raven watched as a sad expression washed over Beast Boy's face. "I wish Terra and I could have had more kids. We both wanted a big family, you know a tribe of Logans." Beast Boy swallowed hard then looked down and dug uncomfortably in the dirt. "But the miscarriages." He paused again to regain his composure. "Terra was devastated. After each one she'd be inconsolable. She'd take off into the canyons for days. I couldn't find her. I was scared she'd do something and I'd be all alone. I gave up after the third one; refused to let her try again. I didn't want to put her through that agony any more."

"So what happened?" Raven asked her companion.

Beast Boy looked up and smiled. "Well Terra was very persuasive. A little wine, a little candle light, a little black dress and bang, one shot; that's all we needed. We held our breath for nine and a half months. After all we'd been through Aimee was late. But it all went so smoothly, perfect, not one problem. It was like it was meant to be. Terra was so happy when Aimee was born. I swear she didn't let go of that kid for two weeks straight. She slept in her arms, our arms actually, all of us just cuddled together."

Beast Boy thought back over those happy times spent with his precious family. He suddenly felt a slight tinge of sadness upon the realization that those times had quickly disappeared into ancient history.

"Garfield," Raven's soft voice called to him in the darkness, "you're a good husband, and a good father. You know that already but I think it's important that someone tell you every once in awhile."

Garfield looked into Raven's dark eyes. She sat forward and rested her head on her knees. Her dark hair blew lightly around her face; she was so beautiful. For that one moment both souls contemplated where their lives would have taken them if they had taken the same path together.

"Garfield?" Terra's voice called out from the darkness. "Are you up there?"

"Yea, Raven and I are over here." Beast Boy replied.

Terra trudged up towards them with her arms wrapped around herself trying to fend off the desert chill. Beast Boy genuinely smiled as Terra lowered herself into his lap. He quickly wrapped his loving arms around her.

"That's much better," Terra replied as she felt her husband's warm body press against hers. "What are you guys up to?" she asked.

"Just talking about boring stuff like our spouses and kids," Beast Boy quickly replied.

"Oh so I'm boring now," Terra briefly chided him. "Tell me, what boring revelations have you two come up with?"

"Looks like all of us eloped," Beast Boy offered. Beast Boy and Terra had married on a beach in St. Thomas since neither really had family who would attend.

"Well almost all of us," Raven corrected her companion. "Remember Cyborg and Bumble Bee had a nice wedding."

The others sat in silence as they thought back to Cyborg's grand wedding.

"Yea," Terra said softly. "I wish those two could have worked out their differences. I feel so bad for them sometimes."

"Well they both still have the Titans to keep them busy," Beast Boy offered. Both had returned to their respective towers and groups after their divorce.

"Cyborg still calls her once in awhile," Raven added unexpectedly. "He's told me he still thinks about her. Maybe when they're both done with the Titans they'll get back together."

"Do you really think Cyborg and Bumble Bee will ever walk away from this?" Terra asked in a resigned voice.

"Maybe," Raven added hopefully. She knew she had grown weary of being a hero.

"They could have an accident like Robin and Starfire did," Beast Boy said in jest.

Terra laughed lightly, "That's not really funny Garfield. You know Cyborg can't have kids."

"What do you think the Titans are?" Beast Boy corrected his wife. "They're his kids and his family. We all are."

The three friends sat silently contemplating Beast Boy's last statement. They all turned as they heard someone else coming towards them.

"Mom, Dad is that you?" Aimee's groggy voice called out from the darkness.

"Over her honey," Terra called to her daughter.

Aimee stumbled over and collapsed into her mother's waiting arms. She cuddled close to her mother as Terra wrapped her arms around her. Raven watched as Garfield wrapped his arms around the two most important women in his life. The three snuggled closely drawing a deep strength from one another. Three was such a powerful number.

"I'm freezing," Aimee shivered as she waited for the human cocoon she was entwined in to warm her. "Why did you guys leave me all alone?"

"Oh we were just talking about grown up stuff," Terra answered.

"Real loud too," Aimee added. "I'm sure _Gato _knows we're coming."

"It doesn't matter," Garfield said confidently. "We're still gonna kick their butts." He squeezed both his girls tightly in his arms.

Garfield drew in a deep breath savoring this glorious moment surrounded by all the women he loved and wishing he could freeze it for eternity. Raven watched as he unexpectantly collapsed on his back and then began frantically waving his arms back in forth. Terra and Aimee glanced over their shoulders watching Beast Boy's strange antics.

"OK," Terra began cautiously, "what do you think you're doing?"

Beast Boy continued to wave his arms back and forth as if signaling something to the stars above. "I'm waving to Daniel and Darien. Raven said immortals live in the stars. Don't you think they're watching us now?"

The other girls turned to Raven awaiting an answer. Raven thought about this possibility for a moment. "Knowing my sons I'm almost positive they are," she replied. Raven looked up into the stars drawing some comfort from them.

Terra and Aimee leaned back falling hard on Beast Boy's stomach and groin. He grunted as the two girls laughed momentarily. Terra and Aimee both cast their eyes skyward and began waving their arms back and forth. Soon the whole Logan family was waving skyward.

"Come on Raven," Beast Boy called out to her. "Aren't you going to wave to your kids?"

Raven looked up for a moment then flopped back on the ground and waved her arms back and forth. A tear fell from her eye as she thought of her sons sitting in their castle home silently waving back to her through the stars.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV: Team Grayson**

Robin and Starfire giggled softly in the moonless night. Cyborg sighed to himself in frustration. His group had decided to take a short break but no one was sleeping. This was worse than camping out with a bunch of eight-year olds.

"Will you two cut it out already," Cyborg whispered to the offending couple. "The rest of us are trying to catch a little shut eye."

"No we're not," Haley's voice erupted from the darkness.

"Not you too," Cyborg said a bit louder. "Samuel, you awake?"

"Yup."

"I thought we all wanted to try get an hour of sleep," Cyborg said in his full voice.

"How can I sleep with my parents fooling around," Haley said in disgust.

"We are not fooling around," Starfire insisted.

"Yes we are," Robin's voice quickly answered. Both Robin and Starfire erupted into another round of giggles.

"Gross," Haley replied to her parents unwanted antics.

"I'm going to have to throw some cold water on you two if you don't cut it out," Cyborg said half laughing.

"You'd better hurry up or Haley's going to have a new brother or sister to contend with," Robin's voice cheerfully called out from the dark. Starfire began to laugh even louder.

"Dad, cut it out!" Haley hissed in disgust.

"Were they this bad when they were our age Cyborg?" Samuel asked.

"Absolutely not," Cyborg replied. "Robin barely even noticed your mother. He was all business back in the day."

"Not that story about the first time they kissed again," Haley protested. "I've only heard that one about a billion times."

"Aw come on," Cyborg chided her. "It's a great story. Did they tell you about the double date with Beast Boy and Terra when Robin split his pants?"

"We've only heard that one a million times," Samuel said with a slight laugh. His sense of humor was a bit more advanced than his sister's.

"That had to be one of the greatest nights of my life," Robin called out from the darkness. Some how Cyborg knew Starfire was squeezing him tightly after his announcement.

"OK, so what took you so long," Samuel asked. His question was met with silence. "Dad?!?"

"Um, sorry I got distracted," Robin's voice came out of the darkness. Starfire giggled again confirming Cyborg's suspicions. He could hardly contain his laughter at this odd situation.

"Can you repeat the question again?" Robin asked trying to stifle his laughter.

"Come on Dad; stop fooling around with Mom," Samuel said slightly disgusted. "For the love of Pete, both your kids are within ten feet of you!"

"All right, what's up?" There was another pause. "Dear I think we're stuck together, wait a minute…..OUCH!" Starfire began to laugh hysterically. "Take it easy woman!" Robin said in jest than began laughing again.

"I give up!" Samuel cried out in frustration.

"No, come on give us another chance," Robin pleaded with his son. "What's the question?"

"I forget," Samuel said. He began to laugh realizing the sudden humor of the situation.

"What took you so long to show your feelings for Mom?" Haley's dry voice steered them back to the topic. In truth she was slightly intrigued that there was a time when her father didn't constantly fawn over her mother.

"That was a different time I guess," Robin answered meekly. In truth he wasn't really sure why he hadn't noticed his wife's affections earlier. "Dear can you help me out?"

"Certainly," Starfire began. "You were what they say, clueless!"

"Ain't that the truth," Cyborg added. "The rest of us knew she had a thing for you almost from day one."

"So what changed your mind," Samuel asked.

"A wet T-shirt," Cyborg blurted out before Robin could reply. This was the truth of course and had the added bonus of putting his good friend in an embarrassing situation.

"What?!?" Robin cried defensively

"You remember your double date at Blue when Kitten drenched Starfire and Terra in the bathroom," Cyborg continued. "You told me at Sal's that she looked hot in her wet outfit." Cyborg laughed as he teased his partner.

"Oh yea," Robin answered unabashedly. "That was the moment all right!" He began laughing. Starfire screeched then began giggling uncontrollably again as Robin's hands roamed over her body in the dark.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Samuel said in disgust.

"Not before I am," Haley chimed in.

"You should take a lesson from your father Samuel and get a clue," Starfire's voice called half out of breath from her husband's's assault.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Samuel replied unsure what his mother was referring to.

"I'm talking about a certain someone who's been watching you for the past few years," Starfire replied in a more serious tone.

"Who?" Samuel said genuinely perplexed by his mother's accusation. "Haley do you have a clue what Mom is talking about?"

"Yes," Haley replied.

"Cyborg?"

"I'm afraid I do"

"Dad?"

"What was the question again?" He pretended to be distracted fondling his wife. The others briefly burst out in laughter. "I'm sorry Samuel," Robin said with genuine remorse. "Yes I do know what your mother is talking about."

"OK is anyone going to fill me in?" Samuel called out in frustration after a short pause. Everyone knew this secret except him.

"Jane!" they all replied in unison.

Samuel was stunned. "You're all kidding, right?" he replied.

"Boy," Haley said with a slight laugh, "you really are clueless aren't you."

"But she's my partner," Samuel stammered. "You're not supposed to date your partner. It's against department rules."

"Funny," Starfire replied, "Raven told Terra and me the same thing. Good thing we didn't listen to her."

"So when was the last time you were out on a date," Robin asked his son.

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" Samuel protested.

"That long, huh," Robin replied to his son's non answer.

"Bro please show some class and take her out to a nice restaurant and not some shooting gallery or gym," Haley added.

"Man everyone's on my case tonight," Samuel said.

"Come on now," Cyborg added, "we just don't want you to blow it, that's all."

"He'll do fine," Robin said in defense of his son. "He's a Grayson. When we put our minds to it we can do anything."

"As long as Johnny Rancid doesn't show up and spoil dinner," Cyborg piped in. Robin and Starfire both laughed at his response.

"All right, if my interrogation is over can we move on to someone else's love life?" Samuel piped in as he desperately tried to direct everyone's attention away from him.

"Well since we're talking about dating," Robin spoke up, "how's my little angel doing?"

"Fine Dad," Haley answered. She was thankful that it was dark so no one could see she was blushing under her father's interrogation.

"She's not seeing anyone that I know of," Cyborg answered.

"The boys are probably too scared to ask her out," Samuel quickly added with a laugh.

"Ha, ha, very funny Mr. I-don't-have a clue," Haley sneered.

"That's all right with your father," Robin called out. "Remember our little agreement; you're not allowed to date anyone until you're twenty-six."

"That's one promise she won't have a problem keeping," Samuel quickly added.

"Shut up you little prick," Haley sneered. Her brother's comments were beginning to wear on her. She knew her social life was pretty crappy. Most boys avoided her like the plague. She didn't need Samuel to remind her.

"That's enough Samuel," Starfire's stern voice called out to put an end to his teasing. She knew it upset her daughter to talk about her lack of contact with the opposite sex.

A short silence followed as fatigue finally set in on all of them. The crickets chirped in the night and the group became enthralled with the star-filled desert sky above them. Haley looked up as her eyelids began to grow heavy.

"Haley," Robin's voice called softly to her.

"Yea Dad?" she replied wearily.

"What's the rabbit all about?"

"Huh?"

"The rabbit on your outfit, what's it all about?"

There was a short silence as Haley tried to figure out if she wanted to reveal the source of her unusual emblem. "You're not going to laugh, are you?" Haley asked.

"No, I don't think so," her father's soothing voice called out from the night. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Haley paused again then surprisingly decided to reveal the inspiration behind the image that adorned her costume. "It's Mr. Stubbs."

"That old pet rabbit you got when you were four?!?" Samuel replied in surprise.

"You had a pet Rabbit?" Cyborg asked. Haley did not seem like the type to have cuddly critters, heck she didn't even own a stuffed animal of any type as far as he knew.

"Yea," Robin explained. "She saw it in the pet store and begged me to buy it. It was a fat old gray rabbit. I couldn't say no, so I bought it and we took it home."

"Yes I remember him," Starfire broke in. "The choice of names was most unfortunate."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"We thought it was overweight, but it was really pregnant. Mr. Stubbs was a girl." Robin explained.

Cyborg laughed at this revelation. They all had a good chuckle. Haley lay under the stars in moody silence. Like so many other times when she had started a conversation with her family it had become hijacked by someone else. Being the youngest had its disadvantages.

"I'm sorry honey," Robin called out realizing they had interrupted Haley's story. "You were saying?"

Haley took a deep breath and tried to decide if she wanted to continue. She was becoming convinced that they would all think her story was silly.

"Come on Haley, we're sorry we interrupted," Samuel called out to his sister. They all waited patiently for her to continue.

"Well, one day I took Mr. Stubbs and the babies out of their cage to let them play in the back yard," Haley continued. "One of them leaped away and I ran after it. When I turned around Tiger was in the yard chasing after the others."

"Tiger?" Cyborg asked.

"He was our neighbor's cat. A big Maine Coon. Liked to chase Dobermans," Robin briefly explained.

"Well I froze, I didn't know what to do," Haley continued. "Then I saw Mr. Stubbs run up and jump on Tiger. She just kept going after the cat trying to save her babies. Eventually she chased Tiger off and gathered her babies back up like nothing had ever happened. I couldn't believe a rabbit could be so brave."

"Why didn't you tell us what happened," Robin asked somberly.

"Because I didn't want to get in trouble," Haley replied. "You told me not to get Mr. Stubbs out of his cage without you or Mom so I just kept it to myself."

There was a pause as the others took in Haley's story.

"So whenever I was scared of something I would always think of Mr. Stubbs and how she risked her life to save her babies and then I wasn't scared anymore. When I joined the Titans I figured I needed some inspiration. So that's the story behind my emblem."

"You drew that?" Robin asked her.

"Yea," Haley replied. "_Sensi _didn't just teach me martial arts you know."

Robin smiled to himself wondering how much else he didn't know about his daughter.

"OK," Cyborg called out wearily. "If we're all done talking we can still manage a half hour of sleep."

The others grunted in approval. Soon the sound of light snoring drifted into the desert night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI: _Sol Invictus_ (reprise)**

Raven watched as the desert sun slowly rose over the horizon. The sands in their hour glass had finally run out. Terra and Beast Boy embraced as the fiery column inched over the horizon breaking Daniel's spell. The three of them glowed fiercely as the last fragments of Daniel's gift wafted into the air.

Aimee looked on sadly as the glow dimmed and the familiar forms of her parents returned. Garfield looked into Terra's blue eyes as strands of her long hair brushed against his face in the light desert breeze. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. They slowly pulled apart and rested their foreheads against one another in a warm embrace. Aimee would join them moments later.

"Mom, Dad are you OK?" she cautiously asked them.

"Yes," Terra whispered to her. "Your father and I are all right."

The Logans turned to Raven who stood several feet away from them. Her face was grim. They still hadn't found _Gato's_ hide out. She and the others could only imagine what the other group was going through now.

"Who wants a change of cloths?" Raven asked unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" Garfield replied.

"I mean who wants to get out of these silly outfits," Raven replied.

Garfield looked at her slightly hurt. He wasn't sure what Raven was talking about since to him there was no real change in her appearance.

"I wouldn't mind changing back into my field outfit," Terra spoke up. She would feel much more comfortable in a baggy shirt and shorts than the skimpy cloths she was in now. Hopefully Garfield would feel the same way since he filled out his outfit much more now than when he was a teenager.

"Great," Raven replied. She turned and looked at Garfield. "Last chance tubby."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Suit yourself," Raven closed her eyes and concentrated. Her familiar robe and crown appeared in her hands after a brief second along with Terra's cloths and field hammer.

"Here you go Terra," Raven held Terra's cloths up for her to take. "I got your hammer too; figured you'd like something familiar while I was at it."

"Thanks." Terra took her things and began pulling off her old Titan's costume.

Raven quickly joined her as she took off her cape and undid the back zipper to her outfit. Garfield watched as the two women quickly stripped in front of him.

"What are you two doing?"

"Changing," Terra said unabashidly with a smile. "What's the matter, never seen your wife undress before?" With that Terra quickly pulled her cloths off then put her baggy top on before she pulled her familiar khaki shorts up then tucked in her shirt.

Raven laughed as she pulled off her leotard. She turned around so Garfield would only see her from behind. Raven glanced back and smiled slyly noticing Garfield was enthralled with the back of her naked body. Mortal modesty was so overrated. She piled her old cloths in a heap then pulled her white robe over her head before she turned back around to face the others.

Garfield still stood gawking at Raven. He quickly looked down when she turned around embarrassed that she had caught him staring at her. She giggled to herself thoroughly enjoying her tease before she reached down and picked up her radiate crown.

"It's OK Garfield, I'm fully clothed now."

"Not funny," Garfield said as he looked back up at her.

"Relax, will you. I thought you'd be used to seeing naked women by now being the only male in your family," Raven lightly chided him. "Besides if you did anything inappropriate I'd sic Morpheus on you."

Garfield shook his head in disgust as he watched Raven put her crown on her head. "What's up with that crown?" he asked her.

"It was a wedding gift from my father-in-law. I can't just can't tell _Hades _lord of the underworld thank you and put it up in the attic. Besides I like it," Raven explained as she placed it on her head. She had fully embraced the formal dress of the immortals.

"It makes you look like the Statue of Liberty," Garfield said as he gave her a peculiar look. "What is it supposed to be anyway?"

Raven looked up then sighed to herself. "It's a radiate crown. The points are supposed to represent the sun's rays. It was very popular among the ancient Greek kings and pagan Roman emperors. You really know how to take the glory out of something don't you Garfield," Raven said in slight exasperation.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt your pleasant conversation but we really need to figure out what to do ," Aimee gently chided the others. They still hadn't found _Gato's_ hideout or what had happened to the others.

The group stood silently for a moment unsure what to do next. They had been crisscrossing the desert all night without finding anything substantial. Time was running out; the sunlight would expose all of them to _Gato's_ men. Raven looked at Terra and formulated a plan. She nearly kicked herself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Terra, can you still commune with rocks?" Raven asked her. She remembered the time the both of them engaged in this activity to help Terra tame her powers when she returned to the Titans.

"Yea, why?"

"I've got an idea," Raven explained. "Maybe if we can combine your rock communing with my divination we can find _Gato's_ hide out."

"It's worth a shot I guess," Terra replied unsure exactly what Raven had in mind.

Raven stepped towards Terra until she was looking directly into her eyes. Both women smiled at each in slight discomfort. Raven reached out and gently clasped Terra's hands.

"Try and clear your mind and concentrate on finding _Gato's_ site. I'll try and divine a direction once it comes into focus," Raven instructed. "Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"OK," Raven replied. "Now close your eyes and become one with the Earth."

Terra took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tied to focus. At first she couldn't see anything. Then slowly she felt her spirit begin to flow into the Earth in all directions.

"Good," Raven's voice echoed gently in Terra's mind. "Now find the disturbance, find the unnatural."

Terra's spirit began flowing through the deep strata underneath her seeking that one area that did not belong. She had it; she could see the scoured caverns of _Gato's _hide out; the heavy machinery, the infinite cable lines and more importantly the large number of henchmen guarding it. Terra trembled when she realized how heavily outnumbered they were.

"Easy Terra," Raven's reassuring voice called to her in her mind. "Don't worry no one can see us. Give me another second to get a fix then we can get out of here."

Terra tried to remain calm as Raven methodically determined their location. She was going to loose it if Raven didn't hurry.

"OK, now come back slowly," Raven instructed her.

Terra slowly withdrew and made her way cautiously through the strata and back into her body. She cautiously opened her eyes then became overwhelmed with a sudden sense of vertigo. Raven gently held her up as she fought to regain her balance. The two women smiled gently to one another. Raven released her grasp as Terra recovered from her ordeal.

"We found it," Raven announced. "Aimee we need to let the others know what's going on and choose a rendezvous site. But don't send them the hide out location. That way _Gato_ won't know we've found them."

Aimee pulled out her communicator then pulled up the area map. Raven walked over and tried to orient herself with the screen. "Terra I need your help."

Terra walked over and looked at the map her daughter had pulled up. She quickly picked the area where she and Raven had located _Gato's _hide out. "That's it," she pointed.

Raven nodded in agreement. "We need to figure out where the others are then chose a point close to them where we can meet."

"Shouldn't we choose a point in the middle?" Aimee asked.

"No," Raven replied. "The others can't fly. We'll need to choose a point close to them then we'll all fly over and make our assault together."

"I'll signal them and get their position then we can figure out where to go from there," Aimee replied. She signaled the Graysons. A reply came back with the other group's position. Aimee plotted it out on their map and quickly worked out a meeting point and passed it on to the others.

"We're good," Aimee replied as she quickly killed their communicator. "Let's go."

"I think we've got a problem," Garfield replied glumly.

The others turned and noticed Garfield was crumpled on the ground rubbing his ankle. Terra ran over to her husband and knelt next to him.

"What happened?"

"I turned my ankle while you guys were trying to find _Gato's _hide out," Garfield said in frustration. "Why the hell did this have to happen now?"

Raven slowly walked towards Terra and Garfield. A sudden feeling of dread filled her. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Garfield turned his ankle," Terra explained grimly.

"Let me see," Raven replied as she knelt down to inspect Garfield's ankle.

She lightly touched it with her left hand. Garfield bit down on his lip as a tear fell out of his eye. Raven knew it was either broken of severely sprained.

"If you give me ten minutes I can mend it," Raven offered.

"There's no time for that now," Terra countered. "The others are on their way and _Gato's _gonna get a fix on us soon. You two need to rendezvous with the others. Garfield and I will be all right."

The others looked at Garfield who continued to look down at his injured ankle in disgust. There was a brief pause. Raven did not like abandoning them here but they didn't have much choice. Terra was right, they had to move now.

"Go on you two, we'll be all right," Terra urged them.

Raven shook her head reluctantly. Aimee quickly knelt down and gave her father one last hug and kiss good bye. Terra grabbed Raven's hand, pulled her towards her and hugged her tightly then whispered into her ear, "Be careful and please bring my daughter back."

Raven squeezed her in reassurance then pulled herself from Terra's grasp and gave her a slight nod. She would do her best to ensure that Terra and Garfield's only child would see them again despite the odds.

Terra and Garfield sat in the early morning sun and watched Raven and Aimee prepare to leave. Aimee gave them a brave smile then disappeared. Raven turned quickly not wanting to linger too long. She rose into the sky and headed for their meeting point without looking back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII: The Split**

Robin and Starfire sat together behind a large boulder in the early morning sun. Samuel, Haley and Cyborg looked gravely at them. They had just received the signal from the other group and needed to get to the meeting point as quickly as possible. This was the best spot they could find to shelter them.

Samuel and Haley had hugged their mother and father one last time before they departed. Robin managed a brave smile for them both. The last thing they needed to be worried about was him. Both he and Starfire watched as the three turned to leave. At the last moment Samuel turned and quickly came back to them. He removed a pistol from his holster and handed it to his father.

"I'd feel better if you had this Dad," he said in a stern voice.

Robin looked up into his son's dim eyes, "Samuel, I've never shot one before."

Samuel turned the gun on its side to show him the safety, "It's easy Dad, just pull the safety latch down, aim and pull the trigger. If you miss, shoot again."

Robin reluctantly took his son's pistol. He knew he wouldn't leave if he refused. "OK, but I won't need it. Go ahead and get out of here before your sister starts crying."

Samuel nodded with a slight smile then turned around and quickly made his way back to the others. In an instant they bounded off to meet the others leaving Robin and Starfire cuddling in their hiding place.

Starfire smiled as the others left. She gently squeezed her husband. Her eyes grew heavy; they hadn't slept in over a day and she was exhausted.

Robin sat in his wife's arms as his mind raced through other possibilities. While his body was exhausted his mind was just getting started.

"Starfire, are you awake?" he softly asked her.

Starfire grunted lightly but kept her eyes closed. She was drifting into a deep slumber just as Robin's reassuring voice came to her.

"I think we should go to the cabin this summer. I feel like swimming." Robin smiled to himself. Swimming was one activity his broken body could still perform.

"You mean that little cabin we visited on the lake in Maine?" she replied dreamily.

"Yea, I want to do some writing," he replied.

"That would be nice," Starfire continued as pleasant thoughts of a summer in Maine drifted through her mind. "Can we go in August before school?"

"Blueberry season; that would be perfect." Robin smiled to himself thinking about his wife's suggestion. Blueberries were among her favorite foods. Now if he could only get her to eat them without a wad of mustard on them.

"Robin, what are you going to write about?"

"I was thinking of writing a short history of the Titans. Try and get it all down before we all forget. I want to ask Haley to do some drawings for me." Robin's mind raced as he formulated a plan. He always attacked projects at one hundred and twenty percent; that was one part of his personality that had not changed over the years.

"That would be wonderful," Starfire answered wistfully as she thought about summer on the lake. She and Robin would swim out to one of the islands in the heat of the day then spending their nights on the beach by the fire watching the embers drift up into the starry skies as the crickets chirped.

"Starfire," Robin asked slowly. "Maybe you should think about retiring."

Starfire opened her eyes and looked at the back of her husband's head. "Why?"

"Well you don't really need to work. We have enough money now," Robin carefully explained to her. He knew how much she enjoyed teaching. "I'd just like us to slow down a bit. Do some traveling and see some old friends."

"You're not upset about what happened to us are you?"

"No, I'm happy not doing hero stuff anymore," Robin replied truthfully. "We just need to start thinking about what we want to do in the future. It doesn't have to be this year; we just need to start thinking about it that's all."

Starfire considered her husband's suggestion. Maybe it was time to get out of the rat race. Who knew how much more time they would have together. "OK my love. We shall think about it." She squeezed him tightly.

Both of them gasped as they heard several unfamiliar voices from the surrounding brush. Robin's heart raced as he realized _Gato's_ men were searching the area. They must have pinpointed the signal from their communicator. The voices were getting louder.

Starfire carefully worked her way out from behind her husband. She was trying to determine where the people looking for them were.

"What are you doing?" Robin whispered to her as he felt her get up from behind him.

"I need to draw them away from you," she quickly explained as she crouched behind their boulder.

"Starfire, stay here," Robin pleaded with her. "They won't find us if we stay still and quiet."

Starfire looked down at her husband. The voices were getting closer as they heard their pursuers work their way through the underbrush. Starfire looked down and smiled trying to reassure her husband.

"Do not worry my love, I will be back for you after I lead them away."

Robin watched helplessly as Starfire took to the air to draw the men away from their hiding spot. He struggled to turn himself around to see where she was going.

Starfire rose into the air to get a survey of where _Gato's _henchmen were. She quickly spotted a group of three in the nearby brush. They scattered for cover when they saw her. Starfire fired a volley of star bolts to attract their attention.

Robin watched in a cold sweat as his wife rained down her first volley at Gato's henchmen. They returned fire giving him some idea where they were. Starfire easily dodged their initial blasts. Then from an odd direction another volley flew into the air catching Starfire off guard. Robin watched helplessly as the blasts tore through his wife's torso. Starfire fluttered briefly then fell helplessly towards the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII: Blue Doves**

Robin quickly pulled out Samuel's gun and disengaged the safety. His eyes were full of tears and his heart was racing. Retribution was the only thing on his mind. He pulled himself up on the boulder and tried to steady his hands across the top as he sighted the enemy. He squeezed hard on the trigger and the first blasts sprung forth towards his opponents.

Robin saw one man fall and the other two scatter in the under brush. Return fire from his flank bounced off the boulder. Robin turned to the side and squeezed off another round before sliding back behind the boulder for cover. He raised his free hand to his head and sobbed to himself. The only thing he could think about was his wife dying slowly in the underbrush. All he wanted was to be with her when she left this world. He didn't care if these thugs put a blast round through the back of his head shortly afterwards at least Starfire wouldn't be alone when she died.

_Gato's _men were quickly closing in on him; he could hear them calling to one another as they crashed through the surrounding underbrush. Robin held the gun up in front of himself and prepared to fire one last round at his opponents.

Robin's desperate moment was suddenly interrupted by a bright flashed of light and the sound of pounding hoof beats . He could faintly make out the shapes of Raven's sons mounted on a white unicorn coming towards him. In an instant they were by him plunging through the underbrush. Darien shouted in rage as he pulled a small bow from his shoulder.

"_ORBIS_!" Daniel cried just prior to the first volley from Gato's startled henchmen.

Their blasts refracted away from the Raven's sons as the unicorn closed quickly on the surprised men. The beast lowered its head and drove its horn through the chest of the nearest man. Darien pulled back on his bow then let fly a fiery arrow that quickly passed through the chest of of his colleague. The unicorn knelt down and quickly shook the impaled body from its horn then rose as a flanking volley erupted from the nearby brush. Darien quickly knocked another arrow and found his target. He calmly pulled back on his bow and released his arrow. It flew true striking the last henchman in the chest. Darien watched as the man crumpled lifelessly to the ground. He quickly slid off the back of his mount.

"Go Daniel!" he yelled to his brother.

In an instant Daniel was off urging his mount through the scrubby underbrush towards the area where Starfire went down. Darien watched as his brother galloped away then checked the men that lay near him to make sure there wouldn't be any more surprises from them.

"Darien!" Robin called out in desperation. "I'm over here." Robin clawed his way across the ground desperate to get to his wife's side before she expired.

Darien quickly shouldered his bow then ran to Robin and pulled him up. Robin grabbed onto Darien's shoulder and lunged forward nearly pulling them both down. Darien struggled to keep his balance as the two followed Daniel's trail through the underbrush.

The two emerged in a small clearing. Daniel knelt over Starfire's bloody body. Two gloves were on the ground and the unicorn stood near by intently watching them.

"Starfire!" Robin called through his tears. He lunged towards her hoping he could reach her before she was gone. Daniel quickly stood up and backed away from her prone body. His hands were covered with Starfire's fuchsia colored blood.

Robin collapsed to his knees next to his wife's blast-ridden body. Blood covered her chest dribbling down her side and staining the ground underneath her. She looked so peaceful. Robin swore that he was too late. He lay his head on her chest and wept as he softly stroked her face as he lay his head on her chest. To his astonishment he could hear Starfire's heartbeat. He noticed his head was moving gently up and down as his wife took long relaxed breaths. Robin slowly raised himself from Starfire's body and looked into his wife's peaceful face. "Starfire?"

Robin watched in astonishment as a smile washed over his wife's face. Her eye's fluttered open as she gently lifted herself up into a sitting position and focused her green eyes on her weeping husband.

"My love, why are you crying?" she asked him as she reached out and gently stroked his face.

Robin fought through a sob attempting to reply to his wife's odd question. "I thought you were gone."

Starfire looked confused then smiled to her husband. "I couldn't go. The birds wouldn't let me."

Robin took a deep breath trying to steady himself. "What birds?" he asked.

"The blue and orange ones; they were all around me whistling in the sunshine," she said wistfully as a tremendous smile crossed her face.

"What?" Robin couldn't understand what Starfire was talking about.

Starfire looked down at her blood drenched shirt. "I believe my outfit is ruined."

Robin laughed through his tears. "I'll buy you a hundred new ones when we get home. You can shop all day."

Starfire slowly stood up and smiled at Daniel. She then helped her husband to his feet. Robin turned and looked at Raven's son as he quickly put on his leather gauntlets avoiding eye contact with him. His white tunic was covered in his wife's blood. A memory from a long ago dream suddenly flashed in his head; birds swirling in a bright light then just as quickly it disappeared.

"We should leave before any others show up," Daniel said somberly as he made his way back to his mount. He reached up and lay his hand across the unicorn's cheek. The majestic beast gently lowered himself to the ground.

"Mrs. Grayson you can go with Daniel. I'll help your husband," Darien calmly stepped forward.

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked as she handed her husband to Darien.

"Some place safe," Darien replied.

Robin watched as Daniel and his wife climbed on the back of the unicorn. The beast slowly rose as Starfire wrapped her hands around Daniel's waist to steady herself. Robin smiled; he hoped he could describe this scene well enough for Haley to draw it later.

"Mr. Grayson can I ask you a question?" Darien's voice roused Robin from his thoughts.

Robin took a deep breath trying to clear his head. A lot had happened in the proceeding moments. "Yes Darien, what is it?"

"Um, I was wondering if Haley was dating anyone," Darien asked uncomfortably.

Robin smiled at this unexpected question. "No she's not," he answered in a stern voice. "But I must tell you that my daughter and I have a little agreement between us," he explained to Raven's son. "She promised me not to date anyone until she's twenty-six."

Darien looked up at Robin with a slightly hurt look. "Oh, I see," Darien answered in a disappointed voice. Robin smiled to himself figuring he had derailed any attempt by Raven's son of dating his daughter.

Daniel kicked his heels back and the unicorn strode forward into a bright portal with Robin and Darien following behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX: The Second Retrieval**

Terra watched in satisfaction as the last of _Gato's _henchman scattered under the pelting rain of stones she had flung at them. There was no way they could touch her, she was in her element. A slight smile of triumph crossed her face. Not bad for an old college professor she thought to herself. At least these men would not be able to return to their base when the remaining Titan's arrived. Her heart sank at the thought of her daughter and the others facing so many well armed men. If only she could be there.

Garfield remained crumpled on the ground feeling about as useful as a warm stove at an ice cream festival. Terra came back and knelt next to him.

"Come on," she said as she tried to hoist him to his feet. "We need to get out of here before another batch of reinforcements arrives. Can you stand up?"

Terra struggled under her husband's weight. "I think I can," he shrieked in pain as his wife got him to his feet.

"I think we need to start thinking about putting you on a diet; you've gotten awfully heavy," Terra grunted as Garfield slung his arm around her shoulder for support.

"I'm not heavy," Garfield replied in disgust, "I'm your husband."

Terra laughed at her companion's comment. She turned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Is everything always a joke to you?"

"You don't see me laughing now do you?" Garfield answered while he surveyed the area as the pair slowly made their way forward. "Why can't we just hop on a rock and fly out of here?"

Terra continued to gingerly help her husband along. "Too exposed, there's no place to hide if we get shot at. It's safer to stay on the ground where we can find some cover if we have to." Terra needed to find shelter before the desert heat commenced. They had no water or provisions since they hadn't thought they would be out here this long. She didn't share this information with her husband though she knew he had to have figured out they were in real trouble by now.

"How about if I change into something lighter," Garfield suggested.

"That's the best idea you've had so far," she replied as they continued to make slow progress through the undergrowth.

A blinding flash erupted before them. Terra held her breath sure that _Gato _had found them. Garfield and Terra quickly made out the image of a fine white unicorn with two small riders on its back. Dark crimson stains covered the animal's horn and head.

"Greetings," Darien's familiar voice called to the startled pair. "Need a lift?"

The unicorn slowly lowered itself as Raven's sons dismounted and came towards them. Darien had a short bow slung over his shoulder and his brother's neat white tunic was covered with fuchsia stains.

"Is everything all right?" Terra asked in concern.

"Everything is fine Dr. Logan." Daniel's calm voice replied. "We didn't have time to change." Raven's sons offered their assistance to her injured husband. Garfield removed his arm from Terra then threw his arms over Raven's sons shoulders as they helped him towards the unicorn.

Terra smiled as she watched her embarrassed husband mount the majestic beast. "Do you know what you're doing dear?" she asked him as he climbed aboard.

"Calm down," Garfield replied. "I've ridden a horse or two in my life."

The beast suddenly grunted in protest as it thrashed its head in disgust.

"Mr. Logan," Daniel cautiously spoke up, "it's not polite to insult your mount before you begin a ride."

"What do you mean?" Garfield replied unsure what Raven's son was talking about.

"Most unicorns take offense at being referred to as horses," Daniel explained.

"Um, sorry about that," Garfield addressed his mount. "I just had a bad experience with a stubborn horse back in Italy once."

The unicorn looked back and shook his head in approval then slowly stood up as Garfield pinched his legs together and grasped onto its mane to steady himself. "See, I didn't fall off," he announced in triumph as the others watched. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Back to our place," Darien answered him. "Mr. and Mrs. Grayson are already there."

"They're OK then?" Terra asked slightly relived that they were safe.

"Yes," Daniel's soft voice answered.

"Is there something to eat there?" Garfield interrupted. "I'm starving!"

Terra smiled. Her husband sure had strange priorities. "Garfield I think it would be a better idea if we got some ice on that ankle first."

"You can worry about my ankle, I choose to worry about my stomach," Garfield replied in a haughty voice.

"You have some ice back at your place, right?" Terra asked Raven's sons.

Both boys shot her an embarrassed look. "What chance do we have of finding a snowball in Hades?" Darien replied with a slight laugh. "Don't worry; I think we can manage."

With that a blinding flash erupted before them. Garfield kicked his heals back and lead his group them into the porthole.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX: The Plan**

Raven landed gently on the ground in front of Cyborg. Haley and Samuel stood behind their group's leader. Haley was nervously inspecting her sword and dagger while her brother was calmly cleaning his blast rifle. Aimee quickly reappeared by Raven's side.

Cyborg swallowed hard noting their group had lost almost half its original members. "Where's Terra and Beast Boy?" he asked.

"Garfield turned his ankle and Terra stayed behind with him," Raven replied. She could see he was visibly upset with her announcement. Both of them knew they needed every able body to get them into _Gato's_ hideout.

"Well, where is it?" Cyborg continued. His team had arrived at the rendezvous site first and found no sign of the entrance.

"It's over the next couple of ridges," Raven calmly replied. "I didn't want to tip _Gato _off that we knew where their hideout was until we reformed."

"Good idea," Cyborg agreed. "Now how do we get there?"

"I'll get us there," Raven answered. Cyborg immediately sensed she was holding something back.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. "You're not the only one who's an empath here."

Raven looked down unable to hide what Terra and she had seen. "We're totally outnumbered. _Gato _has at least one hundred well-armed men guarding this place."

There was a heavy silence as the others considered what Raven was telling them.

"We have to stop them," Samuel calmly spoke up. "Even if it means we don't walk out of there alive. The loss of five is better than the loss of millions."

Haley pulled out her sharpening stone and ran it quickly along her sword. "I'm ready, just get us in."

Cyborg glanced over to his younger comrades. How could it come down to this? He was responsible for his friends' children, but he couldn't see how they would all get out of this in one piece. Haley and Samuel could accept this trade, looking at Aimee he knew she could not. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to steel her resolve. Would his friends ever forgive him?

"That's enough," Raven sternly pronounced. "I didn't sign up for a suicide mission. We're going to get out of this."

Cyborg looked into Raven's dark swirling eyes and took heart. He became convinced that she could lead them out of this. "What's the plan then," Cyborg asked ceding control to Raven.

"I'll take us to the front gate, but someone will have to get us inside." Raven explained.

"Aimee can get us through the front door," Cyborg replied as he smiled to the group's youngest member. "The rest of us will be right behind you."

"OK, but then what?" Aimee asked Raven.

"I've got something that will help us. When we get inside I'll reduce the ratio of us to them. You might feel a little disoriented when that happens; just try not to think too much and all of you will be all right."

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Cyborg asked.

"There's no time for a complete explanation, just trust me," Raven replied cryptically.

Cyborg nodded. This wasn't the time to question his friend. He trusted her and so would the others.

"Are we ready then?" Haley asked.

"Not yet," Raven answered. "Turn on all your communicators and leave them here. That way _Gato _won't know we're coming and maybe they'll send some men out here to track us down."

Cyborg, Haley and Aimee turned their communicators on then tossed them on to the ground after setting a timed self-destruct sequence.

"Touch my robe," Raven instructed the others. Each of them stepped forward and laid their hand gently on her. "Remember; try not to think too hard once we're inside." She paused as she smiled to each one of them. "We'll all get out of this alive, I promise you."

In an instant Raven gathered her friends in then transported them to _Gato's _entrance for their final assault.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI: The Final Assault**

The remaining Titans materialized in front of two large iron doors set into the side of a hill. Samuel fired off a round from his blast rifle that exploded high up on the stone face to the left side of the door.

"What was that for?" Haley asked her brother.

"Electronic camera," he replied.

"I think they know who we are," Haley dryly replied.

"Yea, but now they won't know how many of us there are," Samuel replied as he readied his rifle for the coming fight.

"Aimee, let's get this show started," Cyborg prodded them. Any advantage they had from surprise was quickly disappearing.

The youngest Titan reluctantly stepped forward and took a deep breath. She quickly changed into a hulking earthen shape. It cracked and clanked as it took several heavy steps towards the door. Two arm-like appendages reached up and pried the door apart then tore the metal doors like paper exposing the inside of a large cavernous room.

Raven stepped forward into the gapping hole Aimee had just opened. The others fell in behind her as _Gato's _internal alarms blasted noisily in the cavernous space.

"_ORBIS_!" Raven cried out as the first round of blast shots erupted.

Raven surveyed the scene quickly hoping to orient herself to the space she and Terra had seen earlier. _Gato's _henchmen quickly converged on the doorway raining shots at them from all sides. The blasts refracted away from the doorway and bounced harmlessly off the surrounding walls. There was no more time, she had to begin her spell and hope her friends could find the control area without her.

"_Umbra Aminus_ (Shadow Soul)," Raven chanted as she slipped into a trance.

The other Titans watched momentarily then became disoriented as Raven's spell took affect. Aimee was the first to charge into the room. The others watched as she bounded forward and disappeared as she changed into her air form. A whirlwind formed up in front of them then plunged into the cavernous space to play havoc with _Gato's _henchmen. Three shadowy forms followed her resembling the other three Titans.

Haley felt the strange sense of seeing four things at once. She looked behind her and saw a shadowy form resembling her brother. In an instant rifle blasts were coming from it. There were two others near her resembling Cyborg and Aimee. Haley tried to relax and react to what she was seeing. Soon found she could control her brother's firing rate as well as Cyborg's.

Cyborg and Samuel finally sprung forward into the cavern firing in all directions. Gato's men were suddenly confronted with a far more powerful intruder than they expected. Haley remained crouched by Raven's side. There was too much blast fire for her to safely enter the fray. She would play a support role for now.

Cyborg watched as Aimee's wind vortex tore through _Gato's _men sending them flying in all directions. Damn she was good! He looked around as he and Samuel picked off whatever henchmen were left firing at them.

The Professor watched as the Titan's made quick work of his guards. This was not going well at all. Cyborg and Samuel spotted him in the control area. They would be there momentarily. The Professor had to make a decision to stand or bail. Neither solution was desirable. The Titan's would be harsh with him, _Gato _would be worse. He engaged the site's self destruct sequence and turned the draw down to full power. With luck he would bring down the grid and the building with the Titans still in it. He quickly fled once everything was engaged and the control panel was locked.

Aimee twirled through _Gato's remaining _henchmen sending them flying in all directions. Blasters were useless against her in her chosen form. She watched as Cyborg, Samuel and their shadows fought through _Gato's _men towards the control area. Resistance was quickly waning. She doubled back so all three would converge on the same area at once.

Haley watched the others battle their way towards the control area. The blasts inside the cavern became less frequent as the others closed in on their chosen spot. Raven's spell had allowed them to quickly turn the tide and overcome their foes numerical superiority. Without warning an errant blast came at her from an odd angle. Haley turned as a small group of henchmen charged her position. She cried out as she sprung forward accompanied by her shadows.

Samuel and Cyborg's shadows quickly struck down several men before they could train their rifles on Haley. She brought down her sword on her nearest opponent who raised his rifle and parried her attack snapping the sword into useless shards. Haley dropped the remains of her weapon then grabbed her opponent's rifle and spun it around trying to pry it from his hands. Her opponent grunted then flipped over as Haley tossed him heavily to the ground. She separated him from his rifle and quickly stomped on her opponent putting him out of commission. Aimee's shadow then brought down another henchman.

Haley felt a sudden sense of danger. She turned around just in time to see one of _Gato's _henchmen drive his rifle butt into Raven's head. This broke her trance and her spell. Haley watched helplessly as Raven fell to the ground. The henchman stood over Raven's unconscious body and raised his blast rifle to finish her off.

In a flash Haley flung her knife in a desperate attempt to stop the gunman from ending Raven's life. Her knife lodged in the man's shoulder. He cried out in pain then turned and trained his rifle on her. Haley froze unsure how she was going to avoid getting shot. To her relief a plasma blast suddenly ripped through the man causing him to crumple onto the floor. Haley sighed thankful her brother was as skilled with the blast rifle as she was with a sword and knife. She quickly ran to Raven.

"Nice shot," Cyborg said to Samuel. Both of them stood in front of the control panel surveying the area to make sure there wasn't anyone else left to oppose them.

"Thanks," Samuel said as he looked around. "Score one for the police department."

Cyborg looked down at the control panel trying to make sense of what the Professor had left them. He quickly figured out the whole panel was not functioning. The cavern suddenly shook. Aimee reformed in front of them just as portions of the ceiling started coming down.

"We've got to get out of here," Samuel shouted.

"But we haven't shut off the draw down yet," Cyborg countered. "The panel's shot. We'll have to disconnect it ourselves."

"Where?" Samuel shouted back above the din.

Cyborg quickly surveyed the room and noticed an area where the cables seemed to converge. "Over there," he pointed.

Aimee and Samuel looked to where Cyborg was pointing. "How are we going to get over there? The whole place will collapse in a minute or so," Samuel asked.

"Aimee, can you get over there and sever the cable?" Cyborg asked.

"I think I can," she replied.

"Go to it, then get back over to Raven as quick as you can. Understand?"

"Yea," Aimee replied. She disappeared as Cyborg and Samuel quickly ran to rejoin Haley and Raven as the cavern began to collapse.

Haley gently helped Raven to her feet. She looked over and noticed Cyborg and Samuel sprinting towards her as the cavern filled with dust.

"Why do they have to hit me in the head so hard," Raven said groggily as she stood up with Haley's help. "Where's Aimee?" Raven asked as the others joined them.

"She's disconnecting the site from the grid," Cyborg explained as he and Samuel turned to where Aimee was headed.

The others watched as the cavern ceiling became more unstable. Raven quickly held up her hands and tried to hold up the cavern with her powers. She strained under the great weight bearing down on them.

Aimee approached the area Cyborg had pointed out to her. She could make out the main cable line she needed to sever. In an instant she changed into her fire form and grasped the main line melting it on contact. The line was cut.

Cyborg, Raven, Samuel and Haley watched as a bright column of flame erupted near the line junction. Sparks and smoke rose up as Aimee severed the cable. The flame instantly went out as Aimee changed back into her air form and presumably made her way back to the group.

"Just a few more seconds Raven and we'll all be here," Cyborg informed his struggling partner.

Raven clenched her teeth and closed her eyes concentrating on holding the ceiling up for as long as she could. "Lay your hands on me and let me know when Aimee gets here," she instructed the others.

Raven's arms began to buckle. She could feel the other's place their hands gently on her. It seemed like forever before she heard Cyborg's voice call out to her and another hand fall gently on her.

"Now Raven!"

"_DOMUS_!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII: Home**

Raven drew in a deep breath savoring the familiar smell of her castle home. She slowly opened her eyes to feast upon the familiar wood-paneled walls and polished white marble floor. It was good to be home.

The others stared out momentarily disoriented then took in the scene with a relieved smile. The room was well lit from large oil lamps strung from the ceiling. A warm fire burned in the hearth to one side of the room.

"Greetings Titans," Robin's voice echoed from behind them.

They all turned to see Robin and Starfire seated on large ornate wooden thrones poised atop a small stone platform. Both of them were dressed in fine white robes holding large golden goblets.

Cyborg laughed to himself seeing the pair seated like royalty. He noticed a large table to one side filled with all kinds of food and drink. His smile turned to a concerned frown as he spotted Garfield seated at the table helping himself to the banquet. One of his feet was submerged in a large bowl of snow.

"I hope you don't plan on eating all that by yourself Garfield," Cyborg called out.

"Only if you're going to stand there with your trap hanging open," Garfield replied as he raised a cup to his mouth to wash down his meal.

Aimee laughed then sprang forward into her mother's awaiting arms. Terra squeezed her daughter tightly relieved to have her back safely. She didn't know if she could watch her daughter on any more of her Titan adventures.

Haley and Samuel stepped towards their mother and father and shook their heads.

"My dear," Robin turned towards his wife. "Shouldn't our subjects kneel in front of their king and queen?"

Starfire turned towards her husband and reached out and clasped Robin's hand. "Yes I do believe they should." Both of them laughed as they turned to face their children.

"Not going to happen in a million years," Haley called up to them.

"Not bad for a bunch of old stogies, huh Raven," Cyborg said as he watched the Logans and Graysons safely reunited. He held up his fist and turned to his long-time partner.

"Speak for yourself old man," Raven playfully replied as she knocked her fist lightly against Cyborg's in triumph.

Raven turned to her sons and husband who stood off to the side. Morpheus had made sure both boys were properly dressed. Each had new tunics and laurel wreaths in their hair. Daniel was in his familiar white with gold and purple trim and Darien was in back with red trim. She stepped towards them and fell to her knees as she drew each of them to her in a warm embrace. She closed her eyes feeling her son's surging powers well up within her giving her both strength and joy. Daniel and Darien kissed their mother gently on her cheeks then slowly pulled themselves from their mother's tender embrace.

Raven opened her eyes and looked up as Morpheus came to her. He was dressed in a fine white toga with leather sandals wrapped on his feet. She felt her stomach quiver; her mate in formal dress always got her going.

Morpheus smiled to her then lightly clasped her hands and gently helped Raven to her feet. He raised her right hand to his face and pressed it to his cheek. Raven looked down suddenly conscious of her ruined hand. Morpheus pulled it from his face and gently kissed it then reached out and raised Raven's chin so she was looking back into his face. Raven's eyes filled with tears. She stared into Morpheus' dark swirling eyes as he whispered sweetly to her in reassurance.

"Do not despair my star-crossed love. You are home and are now free to lay aside your heavy burden. In time you will go forth with Daniel to the tranquil fields of Elysium and raise your voices in song with the sweet chorus of golden throated Nymphs. Then ride hard with Darien to seek out the brave shades of Spartans. To share with them your triumphant tales of war and battle. And when you grow weary of these things my love, return to our gray castle home and lay your head gently on my silken pillow where you may dream the time away until the day you must rise to for fill your bitter destiny and take your rightful place among the stars."

Raven raised her left hand and placed it behind Morpheus' head as the couple fell gently into each others arms. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against her mate's as the hairs on his face gently scruffed against her. Raven felt a great sense relief as she kissed her immortal husband. In due time she pulled herself from Morpheus' lips and rested her head on his chest keeping her eyes shut as she felt the smooth skin of her mates exposed right shoulder.

"We need some star time," Raven longingly said to him.

"Already arranged," Morpheus gently replied as Raven took a long relieved breath.

Raven opened her eyes and noticed the others were watching her. She smiled to them realizing they had all seen her and Morpheus' exchange. "Take a picture it lasts longer," she said to the others with a slight laugh.

Cyborg smiled to himself in relief. They had defeated _Gato_ and his friends and their children had all returned safely. Everything felt right again. He looked over at Raven's sons as they watched their parents in slight disgust then walked up behind them, bent over and put his arms on each of their shoulders.

"What's the matter boys, never seen you mother kiss your father before?" he asked.

The boys turned towards him and frowned. "Yea we've seen them kiss before," Darien replied. "But that doesn't mean we like it any better."

Cyborg laughed then pulled the boys close to him. "Come on lets get something to eat before Garfield clears the table."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII: Daniel's Admission**

Daniel watched silently as the others partook in the banquet that was laid out on the room's large table. All were engaged in pleasant conversation and toasts to their success. Darien was conferring with Haley probably about his favorite past time, fighting. Conflict was something Daniel would never be fully comfortable with unless, of course, his brother was involved. _Amimi_, his winged familiar fluttered in his hand momentarily as if agitated by the crowded and noisy room. Daniel softly stoked his spiritual companion bringing it and himself into a more calm state of mind. Even this small intimate crowd was something that he felt uncomfortable with.

"Daniel," Starfire's soft voice called to him. She bent over so her green eyes met his pale blue ones. "My husband would like to talk with you."

Daniel's heart raced. He had a feeling he knew what Mr. Grayson wanted to talk to him about. _Amimi _fluttered briefly in his hand once more before settling back into his palm. He nodded in acknowledgment as his throat tightened leaving him unable to find his voice.

Starfire smiled as she watched Daniel turn and slowly walk towards her husband. There was such a calming presence in Raven's fair-haired son that she could not fully understand or explain. She stood up as her mind bathed in the euphoria then turned to join the others at the table.

Daniel took a deep breath as he walked up towards the stone platform. Robin watched Daniel approach him holding a small blue and orange dove in his hands. The boy's pale blue eyes were directed towards the ground.

"Mrs. Grayson said you wanted to speak with me," Daniel spoke anxiously. Daniel continued to stroke the bird that sat in his palm trying to gather his courage. Robin noticed the bird's crimson eye focus on him.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my wife today," Robin started cautiously. His mind raced in search of a way to properly formulate his next question. Somehow he knew he owed Raven's son much more than what he just stated.

"You're welcome Mr. Grayson," Daniel replied. Daniel raised his head and his pale blue eyes met Robin's. The memory of that night so long ago when he woke Starfire up after his joyous dream flashed through Robin's mind.

"It was you," Robin unexpectantly blurted out. "It was you, wasn't it Daniel? You're the one who was in my dream. You were the one who took away my bitterness and made it possible for me love again."

Daniel looked sorrowfully into his accuser's eyes. "Please forgive me," he said in a voice that crackled in remorse.

Robin stared at Raven's son in shock; this was not the response he had expected. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Daniel replied. "I had no right to do what I did. But I couldn't stand by and watch the three of you suffer anymore."

"Three?" Robin replied.

"You, your wife and my mother," Daniel explained. "I just wanted you to find peace. I didn't expect things to turn out the way they did."

Robin laughed momentarily at Raven's son's apology. "You say that like something bad happened because of what you did."

"It's always been like that," Daniel explained. "Whenever I touch someone I overwhelm them. It's a curse."

Robin sat dumbfounded at Raven's son's explanation. "Daniel, it's not a curse. You have great powers; the power to heal and make things whole again. Think of all of the things that wouldn't have happened in my life if you hadn't done what you did. Marrying Starfire and having my kids. It never would have happened if you hadn't intervened."

Daniel thought for a moment before he replied. "But you didn't ask for that. What right do I have to change your life or anyone's life for that matter?" He looked into Robin's eyes unsure of himself.

Robin thought hard. He wanted to convey to Daniel the immense sense of gratitude he felt for him. "Daniel, do you see those people standing around that table?"

Daniel turned and looked at the others quietly talking and laughing with each other. He looked back into Robin's dark piercing eyes and nodded.

"It was over thirty years ago that all our paths crossed. We didn't ask permission to get to know each other. Hell, I don't even remember all the circumstances of how we met. Maybe it was fate that brought us all together. But whatever it was we all became friends. We all somehow agreed to be involved with each other, to touch each other's lives for better or worse, to be with each other whether we liked it or not." Robin paused as he thought about the next words he wanted to convey to Raven's son. "You see Daniel, if you're going to live in this world you're going to end up with some good friends and they'll always be glad that you've become a part of them." Robin paused again and looked into Raven's son's pale blue eyes. They were so calm and reassuring. "Daniel, I will always be glad you touched my life."

Daniel looked back into Robin's smiling face and nodded in appreciation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV: The Logans Revisited**

Raven watched Garfield slowly stuffing himself. She smiled to herself recalling all of the times he and Cyborg had challenged each other to eating contests in her old Tower days. "Garfield, how's your ankle?" she asked him.

"Huh," he looked up as he chewed his food. "Oh, it still hurts a little. The wine seems to have taken the edge off."

"Here let me look at it and see what I can do." Raven bent over and slowly moved the bowl of snow Garfield's foot was in out from under the table. She looked up and saw him wince in pain as he turned himself in his chair so he was facing her.

"Well I guess it hurts a little more than I thought," he said through clenched teeth.

Raven gently removed the slush from Garfield's foot and examined his swollen ankle. She then lay both her hands on it and began to heal it.

Garfield's face relaxed as he felt the warmth of Raven's touch pass through his throbbing foot. His mind flashed back to the time Warp dragged him back from Italy with a shattered collar bone.

"Well I guess you can add another body part to the list of broken bones you healed for me," Garfield gently called down to her. "Remember when you fixed my collar bone after Warp dragged me back to the Tower?"

"Yes I remember," Raven replied. She frowned slightly to herself as she looked down at Garfield's ankle. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said someone was watching us," Raven continued. "I could have saved you a painful trip if I had just listened to you." She felt strangely better after her apology.

Garfield looked down at Raven as she continued to concentrate on his ankle. After several moments, he spoke up. "That's weird," Garfield said with a slight laugh.

"What?"

"I got two things today that I'd never thought I live to see; a drive in the T-car and an apology from you," Garfield explained.

Raven looked up into Garfield's smiling face. She withdrew her hands from Garfield's ankle and stood up in front of him. "That should do it. Stand up and see how it feels."

Garfield pushed himself up from his chair and cautiously put weight on his foot. "I think that did the trick Doctor Raven. How much do I owe you?"

"Your bill has always been paid in full, in fact I think the doctor still owes you a little something," Raven sweetly replied.

Garfield stood smiling into Ravens dark eyes once more. She raised her left hand and gently stroked his cheek. Instantly he was whisked away. He felt a sudden feeling of being hurtled to great heights above the Earth. Looking down he could see the twinkling of a million cities scattered on the dark side of the globe. Garfield felt another presence with him as he looked down from his high perch. For a brief moment his spirit was caressed and entangled with Raven's dark pulsing essence. They were one in the stars.

Raven slowly removed her hand from Garfield's soft cheek and smiled warmly to him. Garfield breathed in deeply upon his return. He was about to say something when Raven gently lay her fingers across his lips.

"Garfield, I do believe my debt to you is paid in full," she softly spoke to him.

Terra stood away from the others watching her daughter talk with Raven's sons in the giant hall. She was amazed at how much older she appeared. Had it really only been six months since she left and joined the Titans?

"Wondering where your child went?" Morpheus' voice suddenly startled her.

"Yes," Terra answered without looking back into the immortals eyes.

"Will my presence always be a curse to you Terra?" Morpheus asked after a brief pause.

Terra turned and looked into Morpheus' dark swirling eyes. It was she that had asked for his prophecy and its bitter consequences. "Morpheus, you are not responsible for my request. I always knew my life would be difficult. In many ways I've been more fortunate than others," Terra stoically said. "I must accept my fate."

Morpheus smiled as his eyes glittered in the darkened hall. "May I offer you this vision to lighten your heart? Turn and look at your daughter."

Terra turned and watched as Aimee knelt between Raven's sons. Darien's ferret was scrambling up her arms as it playfully perused Daniel's blue and orange pigeon. The pigeon fluttered around her head causing her to shriek and laugh. Aimee turned and looked at her mother flashing a slightly embarrassed smile to her.

"Your daughter will one day have the large family you and your husband once desired," Morpheus explained to her in a steady reassuring voice.

"What?" Terra asked hopefully.

"In time she will have five children and a loving husband," he continued.

"Five," Terra said in surprised voice. "Will Garfield see them?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," Morpheus answered with a laugh. "Your house will be a constant buzz of laughing children."

"Five," Terra said dreamily as her eyes filled with tears. She smiled at her daughter as Daniel and Darien retrieved their familiars. "We're going to need a larger house." Terra paused as her mind raced. "With who and when?" she suddenly asked as she turned to Morpheus.

Morpheus smiled slyly. "I'm sorry Terra but not all things can be revealed by prophecy alone."

"Yes," Terra replied happily. "I think in this case I can wait and see how things turn out."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV: Parting Gifts**

Haley, Aimee and Cyborg stood wearily by the table examining what was left. The girls couldn't eat another bite. Cyborg was about done also. The hour was late and all of them longed to get back to the Tower.

"I can't believe you're still hungry," Haley said as she watched Cyborg pick up another piece of bread from the table.

"Well, this may be the last time I eat here so I'm willing to risk a tummy ache," he replied.

"We have something for you," Darien's clear voice interrupted them.

The girls turned around and faced Raven's sons. Each of them held something in their hands as they stood a short distance from them. The others gathered around to see what the boys were offering.

Daniel stepped forward holding a small dark wooden box in his gloved hands. "This is for Aimee," his calm voice announced. He smiled as he held up the box for Aimee to open.

Aimee knelt in front of Daniel and opened the box. In it was a peculiar ring. She gently removed it from the box and examined it. It was made of three small strands entwined together. One strand was clear, another was pale green and the last strand was pink speckled with black.

"Each strand of the ring represents someone in your family," Daniel explained. "It is enchanted with spells that will help you in your hero duties."

"What kind of spells," Aimee asked as she closely inspected her gift.

"Foreboding, divination and true seeing," Daniel answered. "The ring will alert you to unforeseen danger and reveal traps. It can also help you decide a proper course of action. I hope it will be of use to you. You may keep it as long as you remain a hero."

Aimee placed it on her ring finger admiring its simple beauty. "Thank you Daniel," she reached out and hugged Daniel to show her appreciation.

Darien stepped forward holding a neatly folded piece of gray cloth between his two hands. "This is for Haley," he said.

"What about me?" Samuel spoke up. "Don't I get anything?"

"Sorry officer Grayson," Daniel kindly explained. "These gifts are reserved for heroes."

Haley turned and flashed her brother a sly smile. She then came forward and knelt in front of Darien and momentarily looked into his dark eyes. Haley reached out and pulled back the cloth Darien was holding revealing a fine sword and matching dagger.

"You lost your weapons in your last battle. I thought you'd like some replacements," Darien explained. "_Hephaestus_ made these so they shouldn't break or ever need sharpening. Don't worry they're not cursed."

Haley reached out and took the weapons from Daniel's grasp then inspected them. The hilts were fashioned into rabbit heads with folded back ears and gray sparkling stones in the eye sockets. The weapons were warm to the touch and unusually light.

"Thank you Darien," she replied. It was one of the first gifts any boy had ever given her.

"Want to try them out?" he asked with a fiendish smile.

Haley stood up and stepped back then looked at her small nemesis and smiled down to him. "Do you think you can handle me young man?" she said as she twirled her new weapons in her hands confidently.

"Come on Haley," Samuel interrupted. "He's just a kid."

"He's a bit older than you think," she said in Darien's defense.

"Mom, is it all right?" Darien pleaded for permission.

"I guess so, but be careful and don't get hurt," Raven teased. She would allow him to indulge in his favorite pastime. Besides it would be fun to watch Haley take her son down a notch.

Haley strode out to the middle of the hall and waited for Darien to join her. She began working through some simple forms to limber up. Darien quickly grabbed a small shield and his vorpal blade then ran out into the middle of the hall to face Haley.

Darien watched Haley work through her forms. When she appeared ready he set up in front of her crouched with his shield in front of him and his sword held deftly by his side.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Whenever you are," she smiled back at him.

Haley watched as Darien's eyes turned to fire and flames leapt upwards from his hair. His mouth turned into a demonic scowl with yellow fangs.

"Darien," Raven called out. "Cut the theatrics please."

"It's OK," Haley interrupted. "I'm a big girl. Nightmare's don't frighten me anymore." She remained crouched awaiting Darien's first attack.

Darien changed back to human form then lunged forward and swung his sword. Haley crouched back and easily parried Darien's swipe. Sparks flew from the combatant's weapons as they crashed together with a strange ring. Haley smiled at her young opponent. This seemed to frustrate Darien, something she found out first hand from fighting her father.

Darien withdrew and growled in frustration. He looked at Haley as she remained smiling in her crouched position.

"You're going to have to do much better than that if you want to beat me," Haley said with a mocking laugh.

Darien scowled at her. He needed a bit more firepower. "Let's see if you can handle this," Darien said with a sneer. He dropped his shield as several other arms sprang out from his back. Each new appendage held a sword. He charged forth with a yell at his startled opponent.

Haley panted as she parried the rain of attacks Darien was showering on her. Her breathing picked up as she struggled to keep Darien's multiple swords from hitting her. She ducked under Darien's swords then swept her leg along the floor taking Darien's feet out from under him and sending him crashing heavily to the ground.

Darien groaned in pain as his back hit the floor. The force of the fall dislodged several swords from some of his hands. They clanged loudly on the floor. When he looked up Haley stood over him smiling with her sword pointed at him.

"Nice try Darien, but I think I'm the victor here," Haley said as she gasped for air.

"I'm not done yet," Darien said defiantly. His body dissolved into a black acrid smoke that quickly slithered away. Darien reformed with a short bow in his hands. He knocked a fiery arrow then took aim at Haley. Haley crouched down and prepared for her opponent's next attack.

"I don't think that's very fair Darien," Raven called out halting her son momentarily.

"It's all right," Haley said between gasping breaths. "I had to do this for one of my tests."

Raven frowned, "One shot and that's it."

Haley stood perfectly still as she tried to slow her breathing and concentrate. Sweat ran down the side of her face pooling along her chin. Darien released his arrow. Its flaming form came quickly at her. Haley brought her sword around and swatted Darien's missile to the side. She stood up and smiled at her apparently defeated foe.

Darien lowered his bow not wanting to admit to defeat. _Amimi _fluttered to his shoulder and began whispering something into his ear. A sly smile washed across his face as he turned and fixed his gaze on Haley. "Are you sure?" he asked his brother's familiar. "All right, I'll give it a try."

Haley and the others watched Darien to see what he was going to do next. Raven's son smiled in anticipation then raised his hands as smoke from the hearth fire drifted out into the room towards Haley. The smoke formed two menacing hands that slowly approached Haley. She crouched down then swung her sword through the translucent smoke. Her sword passed harmlessly through it.

"This isn't fair Darien," Haley called out as she tried to back away.

Darien held his hands up and wiggled his fingers. The smoky hands quickly enveloped Haley. Her whole body tingled as the smokey apparitions withered along her body. She began to laugh as she felt as if her whole body was being tickled. Haley collapsed to her knees and dropped her weapons as she cried out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop it Darien," Haley screamed nearly out of breath. She fell over on the floor and writhed in agony consumed by laughter, unable to fend off Darien's spell.

After several agonizing seconds Darien ceased his attack. The smoke quickly dissipated as Darien strode over to his prone opponent. Haley closed her eyes and rolled over onto her back then took several deep breaths as she groaned in relief. She felt a strange electrical charge flashing though her body, like the high you get after a good exhausting fight. Darien watched as Haley's chest heaved up and down as she fought to catch her breath. She slowly opened her eyes as her breathing became more controlled. Darien stood over her with a slight smirk on his face as his dark eyes focused intensely on her.

"Doesn't anyone fight fair anymore," she asked him as her heart pounded inside her chest.

"That wouldn't be any fun," Darien explained. He watched as Haley slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position. Sweat dripped down her face as she finally caught her breath.

The others slowly circled around the former adversaries. Most of them were smiling amused by the sudden turn of events. Robin and Starfire held hands and smiled to each other. It was rare to see their daughter thoroughly enjoy herself.

"If you two are finished I think our guests would like to go home," Raven announced. She looked around at her friends. In Starfire's words, "It had been a most joyous reunion."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXVI: Goodbye to All That**

The star-gate opened and the Titan's stepped out onto their familiar island. Stars twinkled above them as the waves dully crashed against the rocky shore.

"Well it's good to be home again, huh girls," Cyborg asked his young colleagues.

"I'm exhausted," Aimee replied. "What time is it?"

Cyborg looked down at his wrist and tapped into the main computer to check the time and to see if the others had tried to contact him. "I've got ten o'clock and it looks like the rest of the crew will be back in a couple of hours."

"Great," Haley replied wearily. "That means we can catch a couple of hours of sleep before all hell breaks loose."

"Mom, Dad, are you staying here tonight?" Aimee asked.

"I'm not sure if hanging out in a building full of teenagers is something your father and I want to do," Terra replied.

"We've got an extra room," Robin offered. "You're both welcome to it."

"That actually sounds pretty good," Garfield replied.

"We can stop by tomorrow before our flight home," Terra added. Aimee stepped forward and hugged her mother tightly. Garfield walked over and joined them.

"Samuel, do you need a ride back?" Robin asked.

Samuel had his phone open as he worked a message into it. "Not necessary Dad. Jane will be over to pick me up in twenty minutes." He looked up and smiled to his parents.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," his father quickly replied.

"OK boys," Morpheus called out. "Say goodnight, your ride will be here shortly."

"Do we have to go now?" Darien protested.

"Yes," Raven answered sternly. "Your grandparents are expecting you. We'll be back to pick you up in a couple of days. And Darien, I expect you to go strait there; no side trips, understand?"

Darien looked down in disappointment, "Yes Mom."

A brilliant flash erupted and a fine white unicorn stepped out onto the island.

"I'll load the boys up while you say goodbye to your friends," Morpheus said to Raven. "Let's go guys." Morpheus and the boys turned and walked towards their ride.

"Come on Aimee, lets say goodbye to the boys," Haley said. She figured the adults needed some time to themselves.

"I'll join you too," Samuel added.

The former Titans stood on old familiar ground, none wanting to say any departing words. The waves continued to wash rhythmically against the shore as the stars and city lights shimmied in the darkness.

"You know," Cyborg finally said to the others in a low voice. "This is the first time all of us have been together in thirty years."

There was a short silence before Raven spoke up. "I don't think we can wait another thirty years before we get together again."

"No," Terra replied. The time was passing so quickly. "We could stand for another one of these soon."

"Yes," Starfire spoke up. "But next time can we leave out the adventure?"

"How about getting together for Cyborg's fiftieth birthday?" Robin suggested.

"You had to bring that up didn't you," Cyborg said defensively.

"Don't worry Cyborg," Garfield said. "No black balloons or streamers. After all we all know that paybacks are a…"

"We get the point," Raven quickly interrupted with a smile.

The others laughed. Cyborg reached out to either side of him and clasped onto Raven and Starfire's hands. The two women reached out and clasped onto Garfield and Robin's hands in turn. Terra clasped onto her husband's and Robin's hands completing the circle. They stood together quietly staring into each others smiling faces.

Raven was the first to break the circle. "It's time to go," she softly instructed them. The others watched as she turned around then came back and clasped Cyborg's hand before she led him towards her sons. The other couples joined hands and followed the pair.

Daniel and Darien had mounted their unicorn and were about to leave. The girls and Samuel stood with Morpheus. They all turned around and watched as the former Titans slowly came towards them.

Raven let go of Cyborg's hand then stood next to her immortal husband and wrapped her arm around his waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder and looked lovingly at her sons.

"Now remember boys, straight to your grandparents and no side trips, understand?" Morpheus calmly instructed them once again. Both boys shook their heads in agreement.

"Goodbye Daniel and Darien," Aimee called to them as they slowly turned their steed around.

Both boys smiled to the group as a bright light erupted before them. "_Vale, honestus domina_." Darien called back to Haley with a smile as the two boys quickly disappeared into the light.

Haley looked at Raven hoping for a translation. Raven smiled to herself when she realized what her son had said. "I think he said he'll be back to share some ice cream with you again," was all Raven would offer.

"OK guys, I think I'm ready to get out of here," Terra spoke up. Haley, Samuel and Aimee hugged each of their parents goodbye. The four former Titans then each went to Raven for one last hug.

Starfire and Terra silently helped Robin into his seat. All were soon inside the Grayson's hovercraft. The engines started and the lights came on as the craft slowly rotated back towards the city then moved forward and plied through the ocean waters. The others watch silently. Soon the sound faded as the craft's lights disappeared into the horizon.

"Time to go inside," Cyborg spoke up. He turned to Raven and Morpheus who stood silently smiling to each other under the starry sky. "Where are you two going?" he asked.

"To the stars," Raven answered. Cyborg watched as the two slowly transformed into a million tiny lights swirling together. In an instant they streaked upwards before disappearing into the star-filled sky above them.

Cyborg smiled to himself then looked at Aimee, Haley and Samuel. "Anyone up for a late-night snack?"

Aimee and Haley groaned in disgust.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea," Samuel replied.

"How about I whip something up for you and Jane?" Cyborg suggested. He had suddenly become inspired.

"I'm going to bed," Haley said as the foursome trudged towards the tower. She had no real desire to see her brother put on any romantic moves tonight.

"I'll help if you don't mind Cyborg," Aimee suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll make a cook out of you yet," he replied happily. It was definitely good to be home again.

_Vale - Metforce_


End file.
